Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?
by Ms.Abzorbaloff
Summary: The Doctor is learning about Riley, but is he going to let her stay? And when more events unravel how is he going to react to her past? 11/OC.
1. Are you Alright?

**A/N - This is the first chapter of my first story and I hope you all enjoy it! Reviews would be greatly appreciated, even if you don't like it - constructive critisisms are welcome.**

**THANKYOU!**

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?" A tall brown haired man crouched beside me, flashing a light in my eyes.<p>

"Umm, Yeah I'm fine" I jumped to my feet and brushed myself off. I looked around at where I was. I was stood inside a big familiar room. In the centre was a console and a ramp and stairs that led off at the sides.

"Are you sure?" He frowned, slipping the light into his inside jacket pocket.

"Yep, I'm fine.. Brilliant, Just great" I rambled, spinning around on the spot, taking in the whole room, "And from the looks of things.." I started, glaring myself over in a reflective surface on his console, "I'm alive!" I slapped my hands on either side of his face, grinning like a fool. He was looking at me as if I was strange and to be honest I was acting a bit odd. This might be me though.. I may just be an odd person. "Oh this is brilliant"

"We found you unconscious in an alleyway.. You can't be alright" A red headed girl, who until now had been stood cautiously at the side, spoke up.

"Yeah.. funny story.. Long story.. I'll save it for another day" I breathed, tapping my fingers awkwardly along the railing when another thought hit me, I haven't seen myself yet. "Do you have a bathroom?" I asked.

"Down the hall on the left." The man pointed at a set of stairs leading away from him and the red headed girl, his eyes stayed firmly on me the whole time.

"Thanks" I replied and ran up them, dissappearing around the corner and out of sight. I sped into the bathroom and stood still as I saw my reflection. My hair was brown and thick and reached down to my bellybutton, which was a change from the bright blonde and blue eyes I previously had.

"FINALLY! I HAVE GREEN EYES!" I called excitedly, leaning forwards into the mirror and checking them out. I stood up straight and measured my hand on my head, "5"9? I can live with that."

"Are you alright in there?" The red heads voice called from the door. "I heard you talking.."

"Yeah," I peeked my head around the door, "I'm great.. How old would you say I am?" I frowned, opening the door fully. The girl frowned back at me.

"What?" She asked, as if my question was stupid.

"How old do I look?" I repeated, turning on the spot.

"I don't know.. About 24, 25ish?" She shrugged. "Don't you know?"

"Of course I do..." I turned back to the mirror, knowing she wouldn't understand. "I just wanted an outsiders opinion."

"Rightt..." She replied as I walked past her, into the hallway and poked my head into another room.

"Finally, I can change out of these clothes!" I called, walking into a room full of clothes and locking the door behind me, leaving the girl outside. "I look like a tramp.." I mumbled.

"If you think you look like a tramp why are you wearing those clothes?" The girl asked.

"I wasn't.." I replied, "Well.. I was, but It wasn't me who was wearing them.. not now I am wearing them.." She had no idea what I meant which was reflected in the silence that fell between us.

"What's your name?" She spoke, breaking the silence, not sure of whether I'd reply.

"What's yours?" I asked after a minute or so. I rummaged through that racks of clothes and picked up a pair of jeans and a baggy white shirt.

"Amy.." The girl called back as I pulled my wet skirt and vest off.

"Lovely" I told her, slipping into my jeans.

"Well aren't you going to tell me yours?" She asked. I pushed my arms into the sleeves and started buttoning the shirt up.

"Why are you so fascinated with names?" I frowned, and unlocked the door before stepping out. I finished buttoning up my shirt and walked back down to the big room I'd woken up in.

"You asked me my name" Amy pointed out, her scottish accent becoming very obvious as she spoke more and more.

"You asked me mine.." I turned to her, "And a rose by any other name would smell as sweet" I quoted, heading for the door.

"You're keeping the clothes?" Amy frowned. I stopped, and turned to face her, looking down at the clothes.

"Yes, Yes I am" I grinned, looking from her to the man she was with, "Because I just saved twelve thousand people and I think I deserve them." I turned on my heel and sped over to the doorway. Yanking the doors open, I leaned out and took in a big breath. "I love earth" I exclaimed and walked out to survey my surroundings.

"Doctor who is she?" I heard Amy's voice from inside the blue box.

"I don't know.."

"But she's so much like.. You!" Amy called "It's weird." Suddenly a thought popped into my head, Where is it?

"No no no" I patted myself down and couldn't find what I was looking for. I ran back in, past the couple and the console, over the railings, down the hallway and into the room that I'd gotten changed in. I rummaged through my pile of old clothes and sighed in relief when I found it. My sonic screwdriver. I padded back down the hallway and into the room where Amy and the man had stood infront of the door blocking my exit. I tucked my screwdriver into my back pocket and stepped down the stairs so I was beside the railing.

"Who are you?" The man frowned, stepping forwards leaving Amy to guard the door.

"Who are you?" I raised my eyebrow, moving closer to him so my face was a few inches away from his.

"I asked first" He looked down at me, his eyes not leaving mine.

"Yeh, yes you did Doctor." I nodded, and began circling the console awkwardly.

"How do you know my name?" He frowned at me.

"Amy Just said it" I pointed out, stopping at the screen on the console.

"Rightt" He raised an eyebrow at me, "What's your name then?" I looked down at my Crumpled white shirt, where I found a label reading 'Riley johnson'.

"Riley.." I lied.

"Okay Riley.." He gave me a little smile "Do I know you?" He asked before looking me up an down.

"Of course you don't. We've never met" I cocked an eyebrow at him, "This is quite a box you've got here.. Bigger on the inside" I smiled at him running my hand along the console, "You must love it when people say that.."

"You're not an alien too are you?" Amy blurted out, frowning as she spoke.

"Amy!" The Doctor hissed, "So much for subtlty."

"No.. course I'm not" I smiled, diving my hands into my pockets

"He is" She pointed at him, "Two hearts and everything"

"That's weird" I replied abruptly although it seemed a perfectly normal thing for an alien.

"I know, I've had to put up with him going off on little alien tangents" She rolled her eyes, and sped up the ramp to stand beside me. "Can she come with us Doctor?" Amy almost begged.

"What?" He exclaimed, "We don't know her.."

"Plus I'm a little odd. You can't trust odd people." I pointed out, leaning on the console.

"No, I didn't mean to call you odd.." He shot back, hoping he didn't offend me.

"Pleasee" She begged, "I need another girl on board Doctor. You and Rory get so dull when you're trying to be macho.. Just while we go get Rory, then we can bring her back."

"Then you can bring me back" I repeated.

"I don't try and be macho.." He mumbled to himself, flattening the front of his already seemingly flat jacket. "... FINE!" The Doctor sighed eventually and threw his hand in the air submissively. His shoulders hunched a little as he drifted away to the console.

"Thankyou, thankyou, thankyouu!" Amy called,turning to me with a huge grin.

"Who's this Rory then?" I asked, trying to make polite conversation with the strangers who had invited me into their box. Better act human.

"My Fiance." Amy replied, "He's back at home though.. so we need to pick him up."

"Ahh, and where would home be?" I cocked an eyebrow at her. The word home meant different things to different people. For some people, home was where their family was or where they grew up and for almost everybody home was is where the heart is. The place where I grew up is gone, My Family have died and my heart is only in my chest, nowhere else. So, for me, home is truly lost.

"Leadworth." She shot back, resting on the railing behind her. "That's where I met the Doctor. He crashed in my garden when I was nine and then he came back and let me travel with him." Remember 'Riley', Act Human.

"What? Like.. With his car?" I burrowed my eyebrows, even though it was obvious to me that this was a type 40 time machine. A little smile crept on Amy's face and as turned me head towards the console, I caught the Doctor give a small chuckle.

"I crashed in her garden in this.." The Doctor called, "It's a time machine. Which means I can travel any where at any time." Well Duh, I thought to myself, but knew better than to say it to them.

"What?" I let my mouth hang slightly, but Amy and the Doctor exchanged knowing and amused glances.


	2. Meeting the Fiance

**A/N - I hope you all liked the first chapter, thankyou for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy this one as much.**

**THANKYOU!**

* * *

><p>After the Doctor had, rather patronisingly, explained to me that I was in a spaceship that had a seperate dimension on the inside, making it bigger than the external appearance would suggest and that in this spaceship he could travel through a time vortex to anywhere he wanted to go and visit any time, we planned to set off insearch of Amy's Fiance. I won't lie to you, his name has slipped my mind. There's no denying I'm in the forgetful stage of regeneration and it's not a stage I like. I have no trouble remembering my past, but the new things don't tend to sink in until the fifteenth hour.<p>

"Riley.. Are you ready?" The Doctor called to me, snapping my mind away from it's thoughts.

"Yeh." I replied, raising myself from the step I was perched on and walking to Amy's side. Amy had left me to 'Take it all in' and all the while stood watching the Doctor tinkering with switches and buttons.

"You'd better hold on." She warned me, bracing herself.

"For what?" I asked but soon found out the answer. As the Doctor flipped a large handle there was a wheezing noise and the spaceship began to rock and swing about. I quickly took hold of the railing behind me and watched Amy laugh at my minor stumble. A minute later and it had ended, leaving me with one geniune question, "Is it supposed to do that?"

"Not strictly.." The Doctor turned to face me, "It was designed to have six drivers.. but as you can see there's only one." He shrugged.

"Plus he leaves the breaks on" Amy mumbled to me, something she later told me a friend of the Doctors had told her.

"Right." I nodded, releasing my grip from the railing.

"OK then." The Doctor took a deep breath and clapped his hands together as if he was about to say something important, "We should be in leadworth."

"Why are we in Leadworth?" I frowned, following Amy and the Doctor as they headed for the doors. "It doesn't seem to be a particularly interesting place.."

"To find Rory.." Amy threw a curious glance over her shoulder, "I thought I told you he lived here?" She had, I'd just forgotten.

"Yeh, ofcourse.." I said, trying to cover up my mistake. The Doctor pushed the doors open, letting a blast of fresh country air blow in. They led me out and onto a large patch of grass surrounded by small, ageing cottages. Turning on my heel I found the TARDIS' exterior was that of a 1950's police telephone box. How curious. From what the Doctor had told me and what I could already assume from my own knowledge of spaceships, this was a type 40 ship, which mean it contained a chameleon circuit. A chameleon circuit was a device that disguised the TARDIS according to it's setting and time and if my assumptions were correct we were not in London. The point I'm trying to make is, as this type of police box was indigenous to London, there must be a problem with the Chameleon Circuit.

"This way" The Doctor called, once again tearing me away from my thoughts.

"Sorry." I mumbled back at him, They were heading to a quaint white cottage on the corner of the street. The house had a small front garden that consisted of an emerald green lawn, an old brown bench in the corner shaded by a blossom tree and a gravel path leading to the red door. Amy and the Doctor strode up the path, gravel crunching beneath their feet with every step. As I walked, I surveyed the area, young couples and old couples made their way around the streets and several kids ran wildly in no certain direction.

"Rory?" Amy called, creeping through the front door.

"Shouldn't you have knocked?" I cocked an eyebrow, holding back as they both grew further away.

"We're engaged, Riley." Amy called over her shoulder, "He's got nothing to hide from me." She sounded as if she was trying to convince herself more than me, that Rory wasn't hiding anything from her. We found him asleep on a flower patterned couch in the front room. He was skinny, had light brown hair that fell just below his ears and a rugged stubble as his chin came to a point. His hospital scrubs were tired and dirty which left me with the impression that he came straight from a shift and crashed out on couch.

"Do you think we should leave him?" The Doctor whispered, unsure of the human customs for this situation.

"Nah, it'll be fine." Amy replied, pulling her jacket off and throwing it onto an empty chair. I slowly and cautiously made my way over to the sleeping stranger, tucking loose strands of hair behind my ears and crouching down so close I could see the details of his stubbly chin and his eyes flicker as he dreamed.

"Riley.." Amy's voice was hushed as she called my name, "What are you doing?"

"RORY!" I unexpectedly yelled into his face. anticipating what Rory did next, I jumped back, narrowly dodging his head as he shot upwards.

"What? What's Happening?" He exclaimed then rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"RILEY!" Amy called my name in a mixture of shock and amusement and a small smile teased at the Doctors lips.

"Sorry." I gasped, pulling my hair back from my face with the palm of one hand and frowning at Amy, "I thought that's how you woke someone up?"

"No, Not really." Amy shook her head, "But it worked."

"Aslong as I'm helping." I smiled at the three of them.

"Amy?" Rory mumbled, eventually coming to a state of understanding, "What's going on?" He looked from Amy to the Doctor to me, confusion growing with every glance.

"Oh calm down," She sighed, taking his hands and pulling him to his feet, "We came to take you on a trip." She smiled and wrapped her arms around him before recoiling in what I could only guess was disgust.

"What?" Rory frowned.

"You smell." Amy told him bluntly, holding her nostrils closed to block them from Rory's stench. "Have you showered?"

"No..." He stumbled on his word, then cautiously lifted the sleeve of his scrubs to his nose, giving them a quick check, "I didn't think I needed one.. and I was tired."

"Well you do." She replied affirmatively.

"Sorry - Have you just come back to insult me?" He looked almost hurt by what Amy was saying and seemed to be a rather timid man, "And why did you wake me up? Why did that woman shout in my face?" He sure had alot of questions.

"Yeh.. sorry about that.." I raised my hand slightly as I spoke, "I thought that's how you did it.."

"Did what?" Rory's face twisted into one of confusion. I could see the cogs working in his head as he tried to make sense of the situation.

"Honestly Rory, you get like this everytime we come find you." The Doctor spoke, falling down into the matching flowery arm chair.

"That's because everytime you find me something weird happens." Rory muttered under his breath.

"Nooo" The Doctor dismissed what he had said and shook his head gently, "You do weird things when we're around.." He added.

"COME ON!" Amy complained, "I want to somewhere. Maybe this time we can _actually_ get to Rio." She said, in a scolding manner, obviously aimed at the Doctor as she scowled at him.

"It's not MY fault that other people need helping!" He exclaimed. That was a good point. One the I have also come to realise over the years. The Humans are the worst for it, every christmas there's a new problem they need help with.

"Well I doubt very much that anyone will need help today." She insisted, crossing her arms across her chest, "Now go have a shower!" It was clear to see who wore the trousers in their relationship. She was treating him like a toddler.

"OK, OK" Rory mumbled submissively, scratching the back of his head. "Just wait here.."

* * *

><p>Rory took atleast fourty minutes to take a shower. All the while, Amy and the Doctor were constantly talking as they looked through old photoalbums they'd found hidden away in Rorys cupboard. I couldn't concentrate on what they were saying to me, my mind was racing as I moved into what were hopefully the last hours of my regeneration process. I ran through the last moments of my previous being. Saying goodbye to the friends I'd made over the three or four years. I had few proper friends, I travelled so much I could meet someone one day, save their life and never cross their path again. On the other hand, some people could stick with me through anything.<p>

"Ready." Rory announced as he entered the room with damp hair and a bag of clothes in his hand. He had changed from his dirty hospital scrubs and into a hoody, plain t-shirt and jeans. It was a massive improvement and there was no smell for Amy to complain about. "Are you showing them my Baby photos?" Rory frowned, snatching the albums away from Amy's hand.

"Aww, Rory. Calm down." The Doctor grinned up at him from his seat on the flowery couch, "You were a beautiful baby."

"Amy. I told you not to show them to people." Rory scolded her, picking up the other leather bound albums from the table and walking over to the cupboard Amy had found them in.

"Don't be such a bore, We were just trying to pass time because _you_ took so long having a shower." She pointed out, standing to poke his chest when she said 'you'. After a minute or so I realised they had all fallen silent and when I lifted my head to inspect the silence I found them all watching me.

"What?" I stuttered, suddenly feeling slightly self-conscious.

"You're quiet." The Doctor pointed out.

"Oh. Sorry." I mumbled, "I was thinking and I'm pretty tired.."

"Right." He nodded in response, "We'd better set off then. Get you back to.. where ever you're going." The Doctor rose to his feet, brushed his hair of his forehead and took another deep breath. Rory picked up his bag of clothes once more and gathered together anything else he might need; Keys, phone, wallet.

"Can she not come with us?" Amy begged. It was a nice feeling, having someone want me around, But I also know that the Doctor wouldn't be pleased with it. She continued to make her point, "I mean she's already been in the TARDIS, and we're only going to Rio!" Amy was demanding I could tell. But when she laughed and joked around, generally enjoyed herself, it was nice to see.

"Amy" The Doctor started, choosing his words carefully, as not to offend me, "We agree'd that she could come with us while we got Rory and then we'd take her back."

"I know, But She's fun" Amy sighed, "You saw the way she woke Rory up."

"We all saw that" Rory complained, still gripping onto his bag. He gave me a strange look out of the corner of his eye, but quickly whipped his head away when he realised I was looking.

"This is a lovely conversation, but could we got outside? I need some air." I rose gingerly to my feet, grasping onto the arm of the chair and took baby steps until I reached the front door. The cool, fresh country air hit my face quickly and it soon lifted my spirit. I was taking the air in in large amounts, feeling it run through my body.

"What are we going to do then Doctor? Leave her?" Amy hissed at him as they finally caught up with me by the front door. Her voice was just above a whisper and she hung her head as she spoke to him, trying to stop me from hearing, "We found her _Unconscious_ in an alleyway, Doctor. She's obviously in some sort of trouble.." They both lifted their heads and looked at me, only to find I had retired to the old bench in the corner of the garden.

"Sorry. I am here, aren't I?" Rory frowned, holding his hands in the air to get their attention, "Can I be involved in the conversation or is it only for a select few?"

"..Yes." The Doctor replied eventually. I'd noticed it in the house and I just noticed again, the slight tension between Rory. I'll admit, it did strike me odd that Amy wasn't with her Fiance, but then again I'm not in any position to judge people's oddness.

"Funny. Very funny" Rory mumbled to himself and turned away to distract himself with the surrounding village. He stared out at the field of grass where the TARDIS stood, almost out of place but looking as if it could fit in anywhere.

A feeling of sickly warmth and ungodly tiredness hit me again. I felt my head bobbing, daring me to fall asleep, or even just close my eyes but I couldn't. I knew that if I closed my eyes, I'd soon be in post-regeneration hibernation and once that cycle began it would be hard to hide who I am from Amy and the others. Through the ringing in my ears, I could hear the argument heating up.

"Doctor, she isn't going to cause any fuss!" Amy demanded, her scottish accent becoming erratic as her voice got louder.

"How do you know that?" The Doctor hushed her, "There's something about her Amy, Something I don't trust..."

"I don't think there is." Amy replied, "I think she's perfectly nice and normal."

"... I'll take your word for it." The Doctor finally gave in to her argument. "But the moment anything goes wrong Amelia Pond, you're in trouble." I could faintly see the Doctor waving his finger at Amy, as she grinned broadly at him.

"Thankyou Doctor!" She squeeled, "I knew you'd see sense."

"Oh great. We're taking her along with us?" Rory sighed.

"Riley! I've got great news" Amy called, turning to face me for the first time since we got outside. I couldn't help it. I let go and slipped into a comfortable unconscious state. I knew I'd fallen to the floor, and probably hit the ground hard as Amy's voice was loud in my ear, but soon faded to a dull hum. I could see black freckled with gold dots and as I completely drifted off I felt two arms slide underneath me and gently lift me into the air.


	3. Waking up in an Empty room

**Sorry it took so long for me to add a new chapter. There'll definately be more updates next week because It's half-term.**

**Thankyou for reading and reviewing :D It's done better than I thought it would.**

* * *

><p>I sat up, jolting into life as something tried to escape my throat. My head was thumping and my chest felt as though it would rip open, but it didn't. The pain simply eased away as It rose through my throat and regeneration energy was expelled from my mouth. I loved seeing pure regeneration energy. It was beautiful. I fell back onto the bed, watching the gold energy gently disperse into the air.<p>

"Doctor, She's awake!" Amy's voice came from the door, making me jump.

"Hey" I smiled at Amy, thankful she'd only just come in.

"Hi" She walked the length of the room and sat on the end of my bed, grasping an old brown mug in her hand. "How are yo-"

"Is she OK?" The Doctors heavy breathing body sped through the doorway, cutting Amy off mid sentence. As he realised we were watching him, he straightened up, brushing his hair out of his eyes. Amy cocked her eyebrow at him, "Why did we put her in the room furthest away?" He sighed.

"You put her in here" Amy reminded him.

"What happened?" I asked them, playing the unknowing human once more. "Why am I in here?"

"You fainted" Amy filled me in, "I was terrified, you've been out for two days.."

"Two days?" I repeated, gingerly lifting my hand and cradling my forehead, where a bump had already formed. "Seriously?"

"Yeh, but we couldn't work out why" The Doctor narrowed his eyes slightly, creeping towards me as he spoke.

"He tried to check you over with his sonic screwdriver but you hit him" Amy giggled, only to receive an angry glare from the Doctor. "Well she did!" She called to him in her defence. I looked the Doctor over, taking in more detail this time and noticed a small bruise beneath his left eye.

"Sorry" I mumbled, a smile threatening to show on my face. A tickle at the back of my throat started off a coughing fit, "Can I have a drink?" I managed to choke out.

"Rory was supposed to be bringing to you a cup of tea.." The Doctor told me, peering his head around the door frame in search of Rory. "I don't know what's taking him so long though.."

"RORY!" Amy yelled at the top of her voice, making both me and the Doctor jump.

"Jeez Amy." I laughed, covering my ears in case she did it again.

"Calm down, I'm coming." Rory's voice echoed through the hall, as he grew closer "Can I just ask why we put her miles away from the kitchen?" Rory has also seen the flaw in the Doctors plan.

"I was panicking!" The Doctor exclaimed, "And This is the only room I was sure about." He added as Rory set my cup of tea down on the bedside stand.

"What do you mean 'sure about'?" Amy asked.

"Well, when I regenerated the TARDIS changed.. and some of the rooms are upside down or flooded.. or vacuums." He explained, causing all three of us looked back at him in confusion.

"How are you feeling?" Rory changed the subject, digging his hands into the bottom of his jacket pockets awkwardly. I took a large gulp of tea before replying.

"I'm fine" I grinned, holding the cup in my hand like Amy had. "I feel so much better.. Just needed a nap."

"What kind of nap lasts two days?" Amy questioned.

"A good one" I smiled, taking another sip, then placed my cup down before swinging my legs over the side of the bed.

"What're you doing?" Amy frowned.

"..Getting up?" I was unsure of what to say. I felt full of energy and eager to do something, but they were all looking at me like it was the wrong thing to do.

"No you're not" She warned me, "You're staying in bed for a bit, I'm not having you faint again."

"Seriously?" I moaned, falling back against the pillow that had an impression of my head on it.

"Yep." She nodded sternly, crossing her arms over her chest, "At least not until Rory's checked you over."

"Rory?" I frowned, looking from Amy to the timid man.

"I'm a nurse" Rory chipped in.

"Did you check me when I fainted?" the thought popped into my head. If he had, the cat would surely be out of the bag, and they seem to be acting fine with me.

"He was scared you'd hit him." Amy blabbed, as Rory's face fell in disbelief.

"AMY!" Rory yelled.

"Well you were!" Was her defence. Meanwhile, as they argued, I caught sight of the Doctor chuckling at them. The corners of his mouth turned up and his lips parted, showing off his bright smile. "Just check her over!" Amy eventually ended their dispute, pointing furiously at me. Rory slowly advanced towards me, pulling up the sleeves of his jacket.

"Please don't" I said, pulling my knees up to my chest and inching my way closer to the corner wall that the bed had been pushed into, knowing that if he did, he'd find something I didn't want him finding.

"Why not?" He frowned, cocking an eyebrow at me.

"I.. uh I just.. don't like.. Doctors." I stuttered.

"Hey!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Oh yeh, because you have a real Ph.D." I rolled my eyes at him, "Amy told me that you just call yourself the Doctor."

"No, but I know what I'm doing." He mumbled, "More than he does!" He threw an accusing point at Rory who looked shocked.

"Well yeh.." I laughed. "But.. I just want to go to sleep, I'm pretty tired." I forced a yawn and pulled the cover over my legs again.

"Okay.." Amy looked at me through narrowed eyes, as if unsure about something. "D'you want me to stay with you for a bit?"

"If you wouldn't mind" I smiled, laying my head down on the soft pillow, actually feeling pretty tired.

"It's fine" She replied at me from the end of my bed.

"I think they want us to leave" Rory whispered to the Doctor.

"Just you Rory" The Doctor joked in response, then started manoeuvring towards the door. "But I'd better get back to the Engine anyway."

"It's not broken is it?" I frowned. The two men stopped in the doorway and exchanged cautious glances before turning back to me.

"Nahhh" The Doctor shook his head, "Just routine maintenance"

"Right.. Thanks for the Tea Rory!" I called after him.

"It's alright, Let me know if you want any more." He smiled, then wandered off down the hallway. The Doctor looked awkwardly down at the floor as his hand grasped the door handle.

"Well.. I'll.. See you later." He nodded towards us, slowly closing the door.

"Doctor?" I sat up in the bed and watched him appear in the doorway again, "Sorry about your eye." A smile spread across his face and he straightened his back.

"It's fine." He hushed and then disappeared around the door, clicking it shut.

"How are you _really _feeling?" Amy fell into the chair where there the Doctor had sat and rested her chin on a closed hand. "Because you said you wanted to get out of bed before.. and now you're tired?"

"Oh, you're too smart for me Amy." I smiled sweetly at her, "I just.. Didn't want to be examined."

"You shouln't worry about Rory" She told me, "He's absolutely harmless."

"It's not him I'm worried about." I mumbled, pulling the cover closer to my chest and staring straight down at the

"So you're worried about the Doctor?" Amy cocked an eyebrow. "He's even more harmless than Rory!" There was a silence, I didn't know what to say.. as I didn't want to say too much. But I think what I said next was a little too much.

"Amy, there are somethings I can't tell you." I looked her dead in the eye, my voice grave and serious. "No matter how much I want to."

"Why can't you tell me?" She asked with a little pout of her lips. "Do you not trust me?"

"Ofcourse I do" I shot back, "But this is just one of those things that people can't know, because they won't understand.."

"Have you told people before?" She said.

"..No" I replied, unsure of where she was taking this.

"Well then how do you know they won't understand?" She had a point. I hesitated to answer, what could I say back to that? I stumbled over noises, trying to come out with something, but I couldn't "Try me." She added.

"You really want to know?" I asked her.

"Ever so much!" She squeeled. I guess I could tell Amy..

"Promise you won't tell Rory or the Doctor?" I checked, leaning forwards and checking the Door was still closed.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Amy replied quickly and I could see her moving to the edge of the seat in anticipation.

"I'm a TimeLord." I whispered to her, waiting for a reaction to reach her face. "Well.. TimeLady." I corrected myself.


	4. Getting to know me

**THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEWS. **

**Hope you Keep reading! **

**I PROMISE THERE'S MORE TO COME.**

* * *

><p>"You're WHAT?" Amy stumbled over the words, her mouth hanging open in pure shock. "Since when?" She asked, but I don't think she realised what an odd question it was.<p>

"Since always" I smiled as her naiivity.

"Why didn't you say?" She asked, jumping up from the chair and falling down onto the bed beside me, resting her back against the wall like I had.

"I told you, I couldn't." I started to explain whilst glaring at my knees. "And you can't tell anyone either. Not even Rory.

"I hate keeping secrets." Amy sighed.

"That's because you loooove to talk" I grinned at her. "Please Amy." There was a change in my voice that implied I was serious. She looked my up and down, weighing the situation up in her head. I used my bright green eyes to my advantage and gave her the puppy dog look.

"FINEE!" She held her hands up, eventually giving in to me. But I won't feel good about it She demanded.

"Thankyou Amy. I owe you one" I told her, flipping the cover over so that my legs were free. I slid off the bed and stretched my arms out, stretching onto my tiptoes at the same time. This was the first time I actually payed attention to the room I was in. The walls were covered in red and gold striped paper that occasionally peeled in the corners and the room contained very few items. In the corner was the bed, a simple, single bed with a red cover and pillow, at the end of the bed was a tall, dark oak wardrobe with an intricate design carved into the doors. The only other items were the old, croakey chair that had been placed beside my bed and a small worn, brown nightstand which held my cup of tea.

"Is that why you fainted?" Amy asked after a moment of silence, dragging my attention away from the tattered fabric on the chair.

"Yes" I nodded at her, smiling slightly. "I was just finishing the regeneration process and the energy was too much for me.."

"So are you done now?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"I think so" I laughed, looking myself over. "I hope so.. It's tiring."

"How did you.. Why did.." She started to ask something, struggling to get whatever it was out. I cocked an eyebrow at her, steading my hands on the back of the chair and leaning on it. "How did you die?" She suddenly found what she wanted to say. "If you don't mind me asking.."

"It's fine" I forced a smile to my face, "I um.. I got shot." I hadn't really thought about it since I regenerated, I'd been trying to keep it out of my mind. "Someone.. tried to shoot my friend but.. I pushed them out of the way..."

"I'm sorry." She replied gently.

"Don't be." I told her. "I saved his live and 12,361 others."

"Wow." Amy breathed. We were both still, staring off into space. I couldn't tell what Amy was thinking about, but I was reflecting upon my last hours in my previous body. I was blonde with blue eyes and when I got shot the blood somehow managed to get to my face, mixing in with the light colours. I got my goodbyes out, made my way to an empty field where I eventually regenerated. After that, Someone found me, took me to their house and cleaned me up. They cleaned my clothes and gave me a new shirt, this one without bullet holes.

"But it doesn't matter now." I took a deep breath and pulled my shoulders in closer. "Cause if it hadn't happened I'd have never met you."

"That is a very good point" She pointed her finger at me, narrowing her eyes with a sly smile. The smile eventually faded as something came to her mind. "How many times have you.. Regenerated?"

"Oh, god.. About three times?" I ran my hand through my hair, pulling it all out of my face to reveal a nostalgic smile. "So I'm relatively young in TimeLady terms."

"Which was your favourite?" Amy asked, a smile growing on her face.

"My second body. Without a shadow of a doubt." I answered truthfully, "I had a pixie haircut and darkbrown eyes and absolutely no hand-eye co-ordination."

"Sounds like fun." Amy laughed.

"Definately.." I smiled back at her, taking a few steps and dropping onto the chair that creaked under my weight. "But, I've only had this body properly for half an hour."

"Y'know we were all really worried when you fainted." She told me, the conversation taking a turn in a serious direction. "Especially the Doctor, I've never seen him run so fast.. and he runs alot."

"What can I say?" I pulled my knee's up again, wrapping my arms around them and resting my chin gently on top. "People love me." Amy laughed along, I'm glad she understood that was a joke because if she hadn't I would have looked incredibly vain.

"Why don't you want the Doctor to know, Riley?" Amy asked, a serious face and a furrowed brow. I paused before answering. I'd heard about the Doctor, there were stories about him all over time and space.

"For quite a long time he's been under the impression that he's the last TimeLord.." I explained, 'quite a long time' seemed to be a rather big under exaggeration. "And finding out that when you've been feeling totally lonely when there's someone else out there just like you is something difficult to adapt to."

"Will you ever tell him?"

"I don't know." I shrugged, "Maybe.. I just.. don't know how he'd react."

"I think he'd be happy" She said, "It's like.. when you think you have no money but then you find 20 in your jacket pocket.. But y'know.. with people and stuff."

"Amy.. You know that made no sense right?" I cocked an eyebrow at her, smiling as I did.

"Yes." She nodded, reflecting upon what she'd said. "I probably should have thought that through.." I made the 'mmhm' noise and sighed inwardly, feeling my clothes tugging at me.

"Why did I choose these to wear?" I frowned down at myself. "I hate wearing trousers."

"Well Riley, You chose them" She reminded me.

"I know.. but that was when I was regenerating." I said, "You can't take me seriously in those fifteen hours." I added.

"C'mon" Amy called, pushing herself up from the bed and holding her hands out to me. "I'll help you." I smiled, taking her hands and letting her pull me up. She led me out of the room, down a couple of hallways and up to a door that looked like every other door in the TARDIS. "Here we are She smiled."

"Where's here?" I asked, glancing around the hallway to see if I could make anything out. Turns out I couldn't.

"You really don't remember anything do you?" She asked, ruffling my hair in a patronising manner that was intended as a joke.

"I really don't." I sighed. I HATE REGENERATION.

"We're getting you some clothes." She pushed the door open and dragged me in behind her, Some femanine clothes. She added, looking over the clothes I was wearing.

"Don't blame me, Blame regeneration Honey" I said in a jokey voice, clicking my fingers as I spoke with a false attitude. Amy stood frowning at me.

"You're weird. Do you know that?" She asked.

"Yep." I nodded, "but I've always been weird."

"That sounds about right." She laughed, then turned to a rack of clothes that ran around the walls. This room seemed familiar and so did the pile of crumpled messy clothes in the corner. "What about this?" Amy turned around holding up a pair of denim shorts and a lace shirt.

"I don't know.." I mumbled.

"Try them on." She ordered, thrusting them into my arms. "I won't look." She added and turned away to face the wall.

"Y'know you can be hard work!" I called over to her as I unbuttoned my baggy white shirt and threw it on the floor, picking up the lace shirt that I'd piled beside the shorts.

"Yeh, yeh, yeh. Like I haven't been told that before." She waved her hand in the air, still watching the wall. I've never really gotten on with girls. I always found it easier to have a conversation with guys but there's something different about amy. She had such a bubbly personality there was no way you could dislike her.

"Are you finished yet?" She moaned as I pulled on the denim shorts.

"Calm down." I hushed her, buttoning the sleeves of my shirt and pulling my hair from the collar. Done I called. Amy's head whipped around and she smiled broadly at me when she saw my outfit.

"Wonderful!" She called, "I'm actually quite jealous." Amy walked over to me and pulled the bottom of the shirt out of my shorts where it had gotten stuck. "You TimeLady's are so hard to dress." She laughed.

"THANKS!" I exclaimed in disagreement.

"Oh be quiet" She smiled, "You know I didn't mean it." I crouched down and picked up my creased shirt and trousers, then headed to the corner to retrieve the other clothes.

"What should I do with these?" I held them up.

"The Doctor has a kitchen. I'm sure he'll have a washing machine." She suggested, "Because he only ever wears that suit.."

"He has a kitchen?" I asked, puzzled. "How weird."

"Yeh, this place is full of weird things.."

"Oh, don't say that." I scolded her, "Didn't The Doctor tell you that TARDIS' have feelings? They have hearts."

"Sorry!" Amy called to the TARDIS but to anyone else it would have seemed like she was talking to herself.

"Much better" I smiled, "To the Kitchen?" I indicated towards the pile of messy clothes in my hand.

"Yes.. If I can remember the way." She laughed and led me out of the door and off down a hallway. This place was like a maze. A wonderful maze, but all the while confusing.


	5. Thankyou

"Here we are!" Amy called, after what seemed like hours of wondering through the halls of the TARDIS, as if she had planned the whole thing, "Told you I knew where it was."

"Right" I breathed, following her through the open door, into a smlal room that contained a washing machine, a dryer and a wooden set of tables and chairs. "So I guess we just went the scenic route?" My voice rieked of sarcasm and Amy's unimpressed voice that followed suggested she didn't appreciate it. "How does this work?" I changed the subject whilst running my fingers across every button on the machine in the hopes that it would start.

"Well... that's the dryer.." Amy laughed.

"I knew that.." I tried to up my mistake. Amy, now that she knew about my secret, smiled back at me.

"Here" She took the pile of clothes from my hands and threw them into the washing machines door. Amy grabbed a blue bottle from a shelf on the wall and filled a small tray with it, then closed the washing machine and pressed one button, sending my clothes around in a whirl. A sudden loud bang made me and Amy jump and stand on our tiptoes. There was a small doorway in the wall that was left open just a crack, letting all of the noise from the room next door drift though.

"What was that?" Amy frowned and curiously walked over to the door.

"I don't know" I replied as she pushed the door open. We tried our hardest to stifle the laughs that came next but the sight was too funny. Rory and the Doctor were stood in aprons, chopping up vegetables and oddly enough the Doctor was wearing a pan on his head. Rory must've been wearing a pan aswel as he was picking one up off the floor, which is what we assumed must've been the noise.

"What're you doing?" I asked as my giggling died down.

"Cooking." The Doctor repled as if it was completely obvious.

"Okayy.." Amy breathed with a scottish drawl, "_Why_ are you cooking?" Rory and the Doctor exchanged knowing glances and let the conversation fall silent.

"What is it?" I frowned.

"THE DOCTOR BROKE THE TARDIS AND WE'RE FLOATING AROUND IN OUTERSPACE!" Rory shouted as if he was telling tales on the Doctor, who turned and with the back of his hand, hit Rory on the chest.

"What?" Amy and I called in unison. How does a TimeLord break a spaceship?

"Well I was trying to fix the rooms so that we could move Riley closer to the console room.." He started to explain, shifting his eyes to the floor knowing that he'd messed up. "And the voltage container disintergrated so it isn't safe to travel.. Atleast until I fix it."

"How long will _that_ take?" I rolled my eyes, resting my elbow on the counter that ran along the wall.

".. Not long" The Doctor shook his head, "A day or so.."

"And we're stuck in space?" Amy frowned, "When did we leave leadworth?"

"When Riley fainted I moved the TARDIS because.. Why did I move it?" The Doctor forgot what he was saying and turned to Rory for help.

"Because Leadworth is boring and space is magnificent" Rory mumbled, not taking his eyes away from the food he was chopping.

"Ah yes." The Doctor nodded, "That's why."

"We realised, that You haven't eaten since this morning.." Rory started pointing at Amy, "And Riley hasn't eaten since yesterday when she fainted... So we're cooking."

"Yeh, But you can't cook and the only thing he eats if fish fingers and custard." Amy pointed out. "So why don't you let _me_ cook." She took the bowl from Rory's hands and frowned at the contents. "What IS that?"

"It's going to be soup!" Rory defensively snatched the bowl away from her.

"Is that peanut butter?" I spotted a jar within a pile of ingredients. For some reason the idea of peanut butter in a soup didn't bother me, but from the look on Amy's face she was obviously disgusted at the thought.

"Yehh.." The Doctor replied, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck, "We didn't have much food in the fridge.. or the cupboards."

"Or at all" Rory added.

"But soup, that's easy." The Doctor tried to recover their cooking, "It's just water and other stuff heated up.."

"That's horrible." Amy told them bluntly, covering her mouth with the back of her hand to keep herself from being sick. "I'm pretty sure you can't put peanut butter in soup."

"Hey! Leave our soup alone" Rory demanded, taking a pile of chopped carrots from the Doctor and placing them in the large bowl of miss matched ingredients.

"Can you call that soup? It's more like a mixture.. or a concoction. But not a soup" I cocked an eyebrow, "Surely a soup is confined to one type of ingredient like vegetables or chicken... not carrots and peanut butter." I continued to speak without noticing the amused faces that Rory, Amy and the Doctor had on. "Sorry, Was I rambling?" I smiled, covering my mouth up.

"Kind of" The Doctor nodded, laughing at my oddness.

"I hope you know I'm not eating that." Amy insisted, holding her hands to her hips in a defiant manner.

"Well you'll be hungry" Rory told her, his voice implying that she'd be missing out, as he took a large spoonful of peanut butter from the jar and dumped it into the pan alongside the vegetables and pasta that I'd seen in there.

"I'd rather be hungry than ill." She shot back.

"We thought one of you might complain.." The Doctor started, turning away from the countertop, "So, we found you this.." He lifted a single banana in the air and smiled at her.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Amy's mouth hung open in shock as she spoke to me.

"I think he did." I nodded. The Doctor looked worried and didn't realise what he'd said until Rory whispered something into his ear.

"Oh right.." He nodded. "If it's any consilation we thought It would be Riley who would complain" It seemed like he was trying to take back what he'd said but was instead digging a bigger hole.

"HEY!" I exclaimed. "What do you mean you thought it would've been me?"

"Well, it's just Amy knows what to expect when you travel with the Doctor." Rory explained, "But you're new to the TARDIS so we thought you might not be as open to eating peanut-butter-pasta-vegetable-soup.."

"Isn't there anything else?" Amy complained as her stomach gave out a rumble from all of this talk of food.

"No. There isn't" The Doctor replied bluntly, then lifted his head with another thought, "Well.. there's the Banana.. and two pieces of bread but I wouldn't recommend eating that..." Amy mulled over her options, leaving the room to fall silent, eventually coming to a desicion.

"Fine then, I'll have you're soup!" She gave in. Which was a wise choice, because it was either the soup or go hungry as a single browning banana wouldn't fill her up.

"And you thought I'd complain" I muttered under my breath.

"Oi!" Amy hit me. "I do not complain."

"No, right. You don't." I obeyed her, rubbing my arm where she'd hit me. Rory dropped the last spoonful of peanut butter into the pan, took the rest of the food from the Doctors chopping board and completed the soup.

"I think that's ready to go on now." Rory said and wiped his hands clean on the kitchen towel. All four of us leaned over the pan and peered in at the contents. The lumps of peanut butter were floating around and stuck to carrots and pieces of pasta. From everything added the water had gained a dirty yellow colour and looked incredibly unappealing.

"Mmmmmm, Finger Lickin' good." I announced sarcastically. The Doctor turned his head in my direction and gave me a grin.

* * *

><p>"AMY, RILEY!" Rory's voice echoed through the TARDIS.<p>

"YEAH?" Amy called back, pushing herself up of the floor in the console room where we were sat and then held her hands out to help me up.

"The.. soups finished" He hesitated to say soup, probably unsure of whether it was good enough to be called soup.

"COMING!" Amy called as the two of us sped off down the hallways, this time finding it easier to get to the kitchen. "Ooh, what smells so good?" She joked.

"Oh, funny." Rory mumbled. Amy and I fell down into the chairs nearest to the door and watched hungrily as Rory and the Doctor dished out the soup.

"I hope you're ready for this." The Doctor turned to us, smiling proudly with a kitchen towel thrown over his shoulder in a professional manner. "Bon appetit!" He placed the bowls infront of us.

"WOWWWW!" I breathed, picking up my spoon and swirling around the lumpy mixture. "It looks.. really nice." I put on my cheeriest voice and smile.

"Yeh, delicious." She lied. Both men sat down at the table opposite us, bearing their own bowls and watching us expectanly.

"Go on then" Rory nodded his head indicating towards the soup.

"Oh right.. yeh" Amy stuttered, cautiously taking the spoon in her hand and dipping it in the bowl. "Here goes nothing." She smiled, lifting a spoonful of lumps to her mouth at the same time as I did.

"Well?" The Doctor pushed her for an opinion. Amy mumbled something through the mouthful of soup she was struggling to get down and raised a thumb up at them. "Riley?" He turned to me for an answer.

"You can really taste the peanut butter can't you?" I swallowed it. My honest opinion is that it wasn't as bad as it looked. But then again it looked revolting. I've always been pretty careless about what I ate, but this is just one spoonful of peanut butter too far. Rory and the Doctor both took a mouthful and displayed completely different emotions that Amy and I had.

"Mmm" The Doctor announced, "That's better than I thought it would be."

"Oh yeh." Rory agreed, gulping down more soup. I could tell from Amy's face that she if we weren't stuck here she'd have no intention of eating this soup but since she hadn't eaten in a while and brown bananas and mold bread were the only other alternative, she gave it her best go. I think the Doctor noticed Amy's struggle and tried to explain himself.

"Sorry we it wasn't better" He started, staring down into his soup, "If we had anything else I could've probably made a brilliant meal.. but I haven't stocked up in a while."

"It's alright Doctor." She smiled, "It's nice." Anyone could tell that was a lie from the way she pushed a chunk of carrot around the bowl with her spoon.

"Did you fix the rooms Doctor?" Was my attempt at small talk. Sitting around a dinner table was something I never really liked, never mind the addition of hectic cooking.

"Yes!" He called, a smile rising to his face as he spoke. "..Well, most of them. There's only two I haven't managed to sort out.."

"What's wrong with them?" I asked, casually placing my spoon down in the bowl.

"One's in black and white and the other is upside down." He rested the side of his jaw in his left hand, continuing to eat with the other, "For the lift of me I can't find the problem."

"How many rooms do you have?" Amy joined in. She was still eating the soup which I could only assume was because she was starving.

"Five, not including the malfunctioning ones." He replied.

"That's good." She said, "I can actually sleep in a bed tonight unlike usual where I have to sleep on a couch."

"You make her sleep on a couch?" I tutted jokingly.

"I haven't had time to fix them.." The Doctor mumbled in his defense, taking one last spoonful before he realised his bowl was empty. "Does anyone want any more?" He rose to his feet, taking his and Rory's bowl.

"No thankyou" Amy and I replied politely, handing him our almost empty bowls.

"Thankyou though" I smiled, "It was very nice."

"Yeh. Lovely." Amy nodded, backing up my point, "But I think I need to get some sleep.. And so do you Doctor. You've got alot of work tomorrow, fixing the TARDIS."

"It was an accident!" He called from the sink where he'd piled up the dishes.

"Whatever" She breathed, raising to her feet and pulling me along with her. "Where's my room then Doctor?"

"It depends.. is it just you or are you and Rory..sharing?" He asked.

"We'll share." Amy replied instinctively, receiving a warning look from the Doctor.

"Ok..." He started, "But no funny business."

"Why would there be funny business?" Rory replied sweetly. The Doctor ignored Rory's comment and leading us out into the hallway and down many different turns. So many turns, I'd completely forgotten my way around. We eventually reached a hallway which seemed familiar as there was no turn at the end of it. This was the corridor where my room was and I could see the partially open door I'd come out of before.

"Umm.. You can go in here." He told Amy and Rory, opening a door and walking through it. This room was better than mine as it looked less shabby. It had a large four-poster bed which had night stands on either side and at the end of the room was a set of oak drawers.

"Thankyou Doctor" Amy grinned, dropping excitedly onto the red covered bed. "This is so much better than any couch."

"No problem" He smiled, digging his hands into his pockets uncomforably. "Well, I let you go to sleep. Remember, BEHAVE." He added as one final warning, waving his finger as he spoke.

"Alright, we will." Amy rolled her eyes and fell back on the bed so she was lying down.

"Night!" I said to the pair and walked out of the room behind the Doctor, "Good Night Doctor." I called and began bouncing away towards my room.

"Hang on." He laughed, catching my wrist gently with his hand. "You're getting an upgrade." He told me and tugged me towards a different door.

"How exciting" I joked, allowing myself to be pulled away. The Doctor opened another door, this time revealing a much lighter, cleaner room. That walls were pale yellow and the bed had white covers on it. The night stands and drawers were the same dark oak with the same intricate carvings on them.

"What do you think?" The Doctor stood in the middle of the room smiling at me, with his arms held out.

"It's great" I surveyed the room, taking in every little detail, like the faded wooden floors. "So much happier than the other room."

"Glad you like it." He replied and dropped his arms to his sides again.

"Thankyou Doctor" I smiled at him.

"It's no trouble." He shook his head, "I only put you in that other room because it was the only one that worked properly."

"No.. I meant thankyou for letting me stay." I corrected myself.

"I could hardly leave you in that alley could I" The Doctor smiled whilst walking towards me, "Or leave you in leadworth when you fainted?"

"You could have, but that would have been rude." I told him as he stopped infront of me. "But seriously. Thanks."

"Like I said, It's no trouble" He repeated, looking straight into my eyes. Up until this point I had thought I wasn't tired but a long yawn escaped my lips. We both paused for a moment before the Doctor took in a deep breath, stretched his arms and patted his jacket down as he lowered them, "Good night Riley" He brushed past me.

"Night Doctor!" I called as he sauntered out of the door, closing it behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thankyou for reading! :D<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


	6. The Doctor dances Again

"MORNING!" Amy squeeled, jumping onto my bed and startling me awake. I rolled over and came face to face with her as she knelt beside me. Stretching, I pushed her face away and mumbled something about it being to early. If I'm honest I don't even know what I was trying to say. "Gee, you're grumpy in the morning."

"I'm always grumpy" I sighed and started rubbing my eyes to wake myself up.

"No, you're usually happy." Amy replied, shuffling around on the bed until she was lying beside me, "But now you're all tired and miserable" She added whilst squeezing my cheeks.

"Probably because I'm not used to being jumped on so early." I laughed.

"Yeh, well get used to it." She warned me, "When did you change rooms by the way? I went to your old one this morning and couldn't find you."

"The Doctor gave me this one last night.." I told her through a yawn.

"You mean you're here for one day and you get one of the best rooms?"

"..That's about right" I turned my head and gave her a cheeky grin, "Then again I did faint."

"Fair enough." She laughed, then started hitting the matress with her hands, "This is a really comfy bed." Amy announced.

"I know. But it's no use when I get woken up early." I narrowed my eyes at her jokingly.

"WELL I'M BORED!" She moaned, "I've been up for hours and Rory's helping the Doctor with the TARDIS.. You do know it's twelve o'clock right?"

"Whatttt?" I sighed and sat up in the bed, brushing strands of hair out of my face.

"Yeh, the Doctor was up first." She told me whilst staring up at my ceiling. "He's been working on the engine all day."

"And he's not finished yet?"

"Nope." She shook her head, "He said it will take him the rest of the day to finish so I've come to get you out of bed, but I didn't realise you TimeLadies were such hard work." Amy tilted her head slightly so she could see me out of the corner of her eye. I rolled my eyes and jumped up from the bed.

"Alright, Alright!" I held my hands up, stopping her from talking, "Just stop moaning" I joked.

"Thank God!" Amy exclaimed and dragged herself up of the messy bed. She looked me up and down, "You need to get changed."

"Whyyyy?" I frowned, glaring down at my shirt and shorts and although they were crumpled it didn't bother me. "I like these."

"Yeah, but if you're going to be human you have to get changed." She started, "Me and Rory always change our clothes. It's the human way." She was trying to explain to me, but I didn't care.

"But the Doctor always wears the same suit.." I pointed out, a slight child-like tone in my voice.

"He's a TimeLord." Amy cocked an eyebrow at me.

"So am I." I shot back, also raising an eyebrow.

"But you're under cover, there's a difference." She ruffled my hair in what felt like a patronising manner, but I knew wasn't intended that way.

".. I'll change later then." I sighed, heading for the door. "C'mon. Let's find something to do." I called over my shoulder as she followed me out, closing the door behind her.

"There's a library" Amy suggested, linking her arm through mine as we walked down the hallway, "But it's flooded."

"Flooded?" I repeated.

"Yeh, the swimming pool fell into the Library when the Doctor crashed in my front garden.." She tried to explain but baffled me even more. "Never mind" She said, noticing the look of utter confusion on my face. "There's a music room!" She exclaimed, "It's got loads of CD's and records and casettes.."

"Oh cool." I smiled, "Show me the way." Amy took my hand and dragged me around a corner, down the hallway, turned right and held me still as we faced a large oak door. "Heyy, we didn't get lost this time" I nuged her stomach, "You're getting better."

"Y'know you're not funny, right?" She narrowed her eyes and pointed a finger at my face.

"Yehh, it's a curse." I sighed, "My first body was funny.." I added nostalgically, waiting for her to open the door. Amy took the handle, twisted it and used all of her weight to push the heavy door. It opened smoothly and revealed a long wall full of cases for CD's and Records.

"Told you." Amy crossed her arms over her chest, looking at me cockily.

"I never doubted you." I joked, holding my hands to my two hearts.

"What kind of music do you like?" Amy ignored my last comment and scrutinized the names on the CD cases.

"I'm not sure.. I usually change my opinions when I regenerate." I shrugged, creeping up behind her and peering over her shoulder, "But I have ALWAYS loved The Beatles." I told her.

"Good choice." Amy turned to me and gave me a nod of acceptance. "Let me see..." She mumbled, walking down towards the end of the wall in search of a CD. I glanced around the room and my eyes immediately fell onto a large, black grand piano in the corner of the room. Leaving Amy to find the CD I slid onto the small stool that sat infront of it and instinctively started to play a song. When I played the first note I saw Amy jump out of the corner of my eye, but continued to play.

"You could have given me a little warning" She breathed.

"Sorry" I laughed.

"What song is that?" She abandoned her search for the CD and sat beside me on the stool.

"Across the Universe by The Beatles" I replied, focusing my efforts on not messing up. "Y'know, John Lennon wrote that song for me." I told Amy.

"Seriously?" Her mouth hung open in disbelief. "How would that work though? Did you have a time machine?"

"I had a time vortex manipulater a long time ago.. It wasn't like the TARDIS, more like a mini time device strapped to my wrist." I continued to play the song whilst talking to her, "And about twenty years ago I travelled to Liverpool in about.. 1967, where I met the Beatles. Funny story actually, I saved them from Cybermen.."

"You've met the Cybermen?" Amy asked, more shocked than before.

"Everyone's met the cybermen. " I shrugged. That was true, the cybermen weren't exactly well known for keeping to themselves. "I helped them write the music for it.."

"Where did you learn to play?" She inquired.

"Ummm... Ludwig van Beethoven taught me in 1793 in vienna." I replied, "Lovely Man. Brilliant Pianist. If you ever get the chance you should go meet him.. Before he went deaf."

"I wish I was a TimeLady.." Amy sighed. I tensed up slightly, yes there are bonuses to being a TimeLady.. but it also has it's lows.

"It's alot to deal with." I smiled. "And what's wrong with being Human? Humans are wonderful creatures.. absolutely wonderful."

"Yeh, but you've seen so much." She raised her hands, obviously disagreeing with me. "And Humans are so dull."

"It's actually quite Lonely.. being a TimeLady.." I told her, my eyes totally fixed to the black and white piano keys.

"You've got the Doctor now.." She placed a consoling hand on my shoulder and gave me a weak, slanted smile.

"I guess." Was my only response. My fingers stopped playing as thoughts ran through my head. Dismissing them, I turned to Amy and smiled "How about something cheerier?" Turning back to the piano I started to play 'Haven't met you yet' by Michael buble, receiving a massive grin from Amy.

"I love this song!" She squeeled.

"Who doesn't?" I smiled, begining to sing when the introduction was over.

"One second" Amy mumbled to me, before speeding off to the door. "RORY!" She yelled whilst leaning out of the door frame. "Come here a second!" She added. A minute Later Rory appeared at the door.

"What is it?" He asked, but before he got change to say anything else Amy took his hands and started dancing with him. I was happy to carry on playing the piano whilst the pair danced. Although I wasn't watching them, for fear I'd mess up on a chord and ruin their moment, I could tell they were having fun as I could hear their laughs over the piano.

"Rory? What are you d-" The Doctor peered his head around the door and smiled when he saw the couple. He walked over to the piano, lifted the lid and revealed a mass of electrical wires. Reaching inside, he pressed a large button and faced me, holding out his hand to me. I took my hands off the keys and was surprised to find it continued to play. I've seen alot but I haven't seen this.

"How's it doing that?" I asked, rising to my feet.

"I'm not too sure.." He smiled, "But it's from two thousand years in your future." He added, taking my hands and pulling me away from the piano. Amy grinned at me as she saw the Doctor place one hand on my hip and hold the other in the air, cupping mine. I rested my free hand on his shoulder and laughed as he began skipping me around the room. We occasionally stopped for the Doctor to lift my hand and swirl me around. I observed the Doctors face and couldn't help but smile at him as he laughed cheerfully. When the song came to an end, the Doctor subconsciously pulled me into a hug. I accepted wrapped my arms around his neck.

"That's a brilliant Piano" I told him a we pulled away and stood facing each other.

"Thankyou" He smiled and gave a curious look over his shoulder at the piano, "It was a gift from the King of Mars."

"You surprise me Doctor.." Amy started from where her and Rory were stood, entangled with each other.

"Why's that?" The Doctor turned to her, a curious smile on his face.

"You couldn't dance to save your life at our wedding." Amy shot back.

"I was dancing with children then. I was just being silly." He told her, his hand still wrapped around my back, resting on my waist.

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself." Rory spoke for the first time since he had been unwittingly dragged into dancing.

"Yes.. well.. I like to dance." The Doctor cleared his throat and let his hand fall back by his side, "But we should be getting back to the engine.."

"When will you be done with it?" Amy moaned, her eyes pleading for the answer to be a good one.

"Not long.." The Doctor ran his hand through his hair, "About an hour.. Think you can stay out of trouble for the long?"

"I never get into trouble!" Amy demaned, but The Doctor and Rorys laughs seemed to disagree.

"Sure you do." Rory placed a kiss on Amy's forehead and followed the Doctor towards the door. I bowed my head and returned to the piano seat where I'd been sat.

"See you in a little while" The Doctor called and swiftly left the room. Amy sped over to the door and ensured no one was outside before closing it gently.

"I think you should tell him." She said once she'd reached the Piano, "I can only imagine he'd be happy."

"Y'think?" I sighed.

"Definately." She nodded.


	7. Are you Lonely, Doctor?

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while. To make up for it I wrote a longer one :)**

**Also I can guarantee that the Doctor finds out about Riley in the next chapter.**

**Thankyou for being so patient and thankyou for all of the nice/helpful reviews. **

**HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

* * *

><p>Amy and I had managed to find an old box of tea bag in one of the many cupboards in the TARDIS' kitchen and were now sat at the table drinking tea with no milk or sugar.<p>

"Guys I come with great news!" Rory's voice called from the hallway, "The Doctor said the TARDIS is fixed.." Rory suddenly appeared at the door and began acting slightly awkward when he realised Amy and I were waiting for him to appear.

"Thank god!" Amy called in relief. "Another hour in this place and I would have gone mental."

"What?" I laughed, "You mean waking me up by jumping on me while I sleep isn't fun enough?"

"Nope." Amy shook her head, a jokey smile on her face. From the Corner of my eye I could see Rory look at me, then look away and return his gaze seconds later. "Sweetie, You'll take us out for dinner won't you?" Amy gently rested her hand on Rory's fore arm and smiled sweetly.

"Uhh.. sure." He mumbled.

"What's up Rory?" I asked slightly impatiently, placing my mug down on the table "You look like you want to say something.."

"No.. I'm fine." He lied, and I could see straight through him.

"You told him?" I turned and shouted at Amy.

"..Nooo..."Amy breathed the word whilst glaring at the mug in her hands.

"He can hardly look me in the eye!" I pointed out. "I can't believe you told him."

"I can't keep secrets from my Husband Riley.." Amy attempted to redeem herself. I rested my elbows on the table and hid my face in my hands. If Amy told Rory, one of them was bound to tell the Doctor. "You're not mad at me, are you?" She asked, her voice slightly pankiced.

"No" I sighed, shaking my head that was still resting in my hands and trying to think, "No it's fine.." I lied.

"I don't see why you don't want him to know." Rory started, "After everything he's seen, he's pretty understanding.." I lifted my head and glanced at Rory. He was probably right. But what if he wasn't?

"You wont tell him, will you Rory?" I begged, gentle voice and puppy dog eyes in full use. "Please.."

"Not if you don't want me to.." He said, unsure of whether keeping the secret wat the right thing to do. Rory seemed torn between the two of us, on one hand I think he didn't want to betray the Doctor, but knew how pissed Amy and I would be if he told him.

"Thankyou" I smiled at him, rubbing my cheeks with the palm of my hand. I let the conversation fall silent, it wasn't something I really wanted to talk about, so why keep it going?

"Did the Doctor say when we're leaving?" Amy swiftly changed the subject, tapping her fingers on the side of the mug.

"I think he wants to land soon" Rory replied, "But I don't think we're going to Rio.."

"WHAT?" Amy spat, partially slamming her mug down. From the looks of it, she REALLY wants to go to Rio.

"Yeh.. he was talking about picking up a part for the TARDIS" He shrugged, obviously having had no idea what the Doctor was talking about, "..So that is doesn't break again.. But the only place you can get the parts from is some space station near jupiter.."

"What?" Amy repeated,

"I really have no idea.. What he said made no sense..." As Rory spoke I rose to my feet and slowly dragged myself towards the door.

"Riley? Where are you going?" Amy called, turning on her chair so that she could see me. Both her and Rory were looking at me with a worried expression on my face.

"I'm going to get changed.." I mumbled, pointing down the hallway, "I can't stay in these all day."

"OK, see you in a bit" Amy was unsure how to reply, but still tried.

"Is she alright?" I heard Rory ask as I lingered in the hallway out of sight. "She seems a bit.. distant?"

"I have_ no_ idea.." She replied. Taking a deep breath, I forced myself to continue down the hallway. I wasn't too sure where the wardrobe was but I could feel the TARDIS showing me the way. Too be honest, changing clothes wasn't my biggest concern. I was more concerned about avoiding Rorys awkward glances and the stifled conversations. Infact when I reached the door of the wardrobe, I walked straight past it and turned down several corners until I reached my bedroom. I clambered into bed, pulled the thick white cover over my head and curled into a ball. This is where I hid away for the next couple of hours.

* * *

><p>A loud bang followed by rocking motions woke me up from my comfortable sleep. I slipped out of bed, onto my feet and hazily stumbled through the hallways.<p>

"Ah Riley!" The Doctor smiled when I appeared at the top step of a set of stairs leading towards the console, "I was just about to come and find you.."

"Oh right, Did you need me?" I pulled the sleeves of my completely creased shirt over my hands and crossed them over my chest, whilst I carefully stepped down the stairs.

"I was going to see if you were up, because I came to find you before but you were sleeping." He walked over to the console and began reading the monitor.

"Sorry." I mumbled and brushed a mass of hair out of my face, "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"it's fine" He called over his shoulder and dipped his hand into his pocket. "We got the part, we're back safe, all is well."

"Good." I nodded, forcing a smile to my face.

"Can we go to Rio nowwwwwwwwww?" Amy begged.

"Tomorrow Amy, I promise." The Doctor waved his hands in the air, wishing she would be quiet. "I just need to put this in the engine so it doesn't break again." He indicated to the metal pipe in his hand.

"Fine. But if something else happens and we can't get there you'd better watch your back" Amy wagged a finger in his face, warning him.

"We will" He laughed, holding his hands up defensively. "But you'll probably have more fun if you've had a full nights sleep, and Riley still looks a little tired."

"Yeh, I might go back to bed for a bit.." I mumbled, scratching the back of my neck.

"NO!" Amy exclaimed and rushed over to me, "We have to plan clothes." She took my hand and dragged me away from the console room. I didn't pull away, didn't argue about wanting to go back to sleep and didn't care that I was about to be subjected to clothes planning. We eventually found the wardrobe and entered the familiar surroundings. There was a smell of freshly cleaned clothes that I was becoming more and more accustomed to with every visit I made to this room. Amy headed straight for the clothes but I looked around and found a chair resting by the wall which I slumped over to and sat on.

"Can you swim Riley?" Amy called over her shoulder whilst making her way through a rack of swimming costumes.

"I think so." I mumbled, "I haven't tried." I rested my head on my hand, which was propped up on my knee.

"Well you can sunbathe with me anyway" She turned to face me, a smile on her lips as she held up two swimming costumes: One a simple blue bikini and the other, a red one piece suit. "Which one do you like more?"

"The Blue one." I pointed at it, without really giving her question any thought. My reasoning was that her hair was red, and too much red can be over powering. Like I said, I didn't give it much thought.

"You're not angry at me are you?" She lowered the swim suits to her sides and stood frowning at me. "I really didn't mean to tell him.."

"No." I shook my head quickly, hopefully dismissing her worries. "I was just thinking.."

"You _can_ talk to me Riley" Amy insisted, walking back to the rack and hanging up the red swimming costume. "I know we only met a couple of days ago but I feel like you're the best friend or sister I never had."

"I'm fine." I lied, swallowing my thoughts and pushing myself up from the chair. I forced a smile to my face again and joined her at the rack. "What should I wear then?" I focused my eyes on the brightly coloured swimming suites.

"What about this?" Amy pulled out retro one piece swimming costume. It was red with white polka dots and a strap that tied around the back of the neck.

"Yeh" I nodded, taking it from her hands, "I like that."

"Good" She grinned, spinning on her heel and headed towards another rack of clothes. "Do you want some more shorts or something? It'll be really hot."

"Uhh, I guess so." I followed her. "Amy, why do you want to go to Rio so badly?"

"Because it's sunny.. and fun." She replied, "And I've lived in scotland when I was a little girl and then moved to leadworth. My life so far has been nothing but boring.. Until I met the Doctor."

"I've never been to Rio." I breathed, standing by her side and inspecting the shorts and skirts that were hanging infront of me.

"Me either." She sighed, "I've been trying to get the Doctor to take me for agessssss but there's always a problem." She added dragging the word 'ages' out. "You'd better not faint" Amy joked, pointing a finger and narrowing her eyes at me.

"I won't" I held my hands up defensively, "I only fainted because I was regenerating."

"That better be a promise" She laughed.

"It is." I nodded.

"Y'know.. I've really enjoyed these past couple of days." Amy started, not taking her eyes away from the clothes. "And even if you don't want to tell the Doctor about who you are then I still hope you stay." The thought of leaving hadn't crossed my mind at any point. I haven't travelled alone in years, but I usually ended up alone.

"I like the company too much to leave" I told her.

"Good." She laughed, "Because I'd go insane without you."

"In time I'll drive you mad though." I smiled at her. "I give it a week tops."

"After spending so much time on my own with Rory and the Doctor, I reaaaallly don't think so." She joked, taking a couple of pair of shorts from the rack and balanced them on her arm. I cocked an eyebrow at her, curious about her actions.

"I thought I'd just take some back to my room instead of coming back here everyday.." She reasoned.

"I think you're a little shorts crazy, don't you?" I laughed.

"Well, when we get to Rio, you'll be sorry." She demanded, taking a tight hold of her pile of clothes.

"I probably will." I took my single item of clothing and followed her to the door. "Is there a shower in this place?" I asked, reaching the hallway.

"Uhh, yeh. I think there's one on the next corridor.." Amy frowned, trying to think "Let's have a look." She led me down the corridor, turning the corner and began peering through several doors. "This one" She said, backing out of the room, leaving the door open a crack.

"Thanks" I smiled, "I won't be long.. I just need to wash my hair." I ran my hand through the tangled mess that was on my head.

"OK, I'm gunna put these in my room and then go find Rory" She told me, "So just come and find us when you're done."

"I will" I nodded in response before closing the door. I looked around the average sized room with light blue walls and took in it's features. There was a large silver framed mirror on the wall facing the door and to the right of the mirror was a large, clean, white bath with a shower head hanging lazily above it. On the wall opposite the bath tub there was a towel rack, holding four very neatly folded white towels. I twisted the handle, allowing water to fall from the shower head and drum against the bottom of the bath tub. Folding up my clothes, I balanced them on the towel rack and clambered into the shower. By now the water was warm and ran straight over my skin. I loved showers, It's somewhere to get lost in your thoughts.

I emmerged from the bathroom a considerable amount of time later, fully dressed in the same shorts and shirt. I was using the towel to dry my hair, which was taking longer than it did in my previous body. Probably because my hair was shorter and thinner. Making my way back to my room, I spotted the door of the wardrobe which was left open a little bit. I crept into the room, instantly spotting what I was searching for. There was a small shelving unit holding several pairs of shoes, some mens and some womens. I picked up a pair of brown brogues and some grey knee-high socks. I skipped back to my room, carrying a bundle of items, almost dropping them along the way. When I got there it was just how I'd left it, the bed unmade from when I was woken up by the TARDIS moving and my pillow was still crumpled on the floor. I placed all of my things on the bed stand and made the bed then took the towel and continued to dry my hair. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"Riley? We sent Rory out to get some pizza.." The Doctor knocked and peered his head around the door, raising his eyebrows at me, "Do you want some?"

"What?" I pulled the towel off of my head and span around to find him. Because I'd been drying my hair with the towel, my hair had fallen over my face, which made the Doctor laugh. He walked across the room, stood infront of me and gently brushed the hair back from my face.

"Do you want some pizza?" He repeated.

"Umm, yeh" I nodded, sitting on the bed and slipping my feet into the socks and brown shoes I'd picked out. "How's the engine?" I asked and pushed myself from the bed onto my feet tapping the shoes to make sure they fit, whilst grabbing my towel from the nightstand.

"Finished." A smile rose to the Doctors face as we walked side by side to the door. "So we can get to Rio for the morning." His hands were dug into his trouser pockets and his hair fell down over his face as he watched the floor.

"Awesome" I replied, closing the door behind me. A silence fell over us as The Doctor wanted to say something, but didn't really know how to.

"Riley?" He started, lifting his head to look at mine.

"Yeh?" I replied.

"Sorry if I was a bit standoffish when we found you.." He raised his hand to the back of his neck and frowned awkwardly as he spoke, "There was just.. something about you."

"Oh.. It's fine" I mumbled, equally as awkward. "I hardly even noticed."

"It's just you can never be too sure with people you find in alleyways." He said, which made me laugh.

"No, I understand." I told him, "Most people are unsure about me aswell when they meet me."

"Plus, you were a little odd." He shrugged, watching me for a reaction through the corner of his eye.

"Hey!" I hit his arm lightly. "..I'm not that weird."

"Noooooo" He agreed, "Just odd."

"Funny." I narrowed my eyes at him and nodded. There was a playful grin on his face. "But I don't think I need to tell you that you're equally as odd as I am."

"Yeh, but I'm an alien so I'm allowed to be odd." He reminded me.

"Oh yeh.. I forgot about that." I stopped and frowned at him, "Two Hearts right?"

"Right." He nodded, stopping as I had and turning to face me. I stepped closer to him, hanging the towel over my shoulder and held one of my hands up, placing it on the left side of his chest where a human heart would reside.

"Where's the other one?" I asked, playing the part of the unknowing human girl. The Doctor took my other hand and guided it to the right side of his chest.

"There." He told me, lowering his hand again.

"I can feel them beating.." I smiled him, staring straight ahead at his chest.

"Me too" He laughed. I looked up at him, smiled brighter and lowered my hands to my sides, clasping onto the towel.

"Are you Lonely Doctor?" I asked, hoping for an honest answer, "Amy told me about your home planet and the War.." There was a silence as he stared me in the eye, scrutenising it's every detail.

"No.." He shook his head, somewhat sadly, before turning and heading off down the hallway again.. "..I've got Amy.. and Rory.. and you." He spoke as I caught up with him.

"Good.. If you ever need a friend." I smiled as we reached the kitchen and attatched utility room. "I'm just going to put this in the washing machine.." I called to him.

"OK" He nodded and sped into the kitchen, to which Rory and Amy burst into conversation. I threw the damp towel into a basket of other clothes infront of the washing machine and entered the kitchen through the joining door.

"How was your shower?" Amy smiled as I entered the room.

"Brilliant. I love showers" I pulled stands of hair from my face and tucked them behind my ears, "And My hair feels tons better."

"Good." She nodded and pushed the pizza box across the table to me, followed by a small red plate.

"Mmmmm" I hummed, falling into the chair beside the Doctor and picked up a piece. "I haven't had pizza in years."

"Really?" Rory almost gapsed.

"Yeh." I nodded, cautiously holding the luke warm slice. "I stopped liking it for a while" I added with a shrug then took a large bit from the point of the pizza. For the first couple of chews it was nice, but then I bit into something that I didn't like the taste of. "Bluerghhh.." I moaned and raised my hand to pull the mouthful of pizza out onto the empty plate.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor asked, smiling slightly at me, with a look of confusion also on his face.

"It tastes funny.." I mumbled, picking up a small, thin, chewed circle that was inside the lump of pizza and held it up to Amy. "I think it's that.." I pulled a face at the disc.

"It's pepperoni.." She chuckled.

"I don't like it." I dropped the rest of the pizza onto the plate and pushed it away in a somewhat childlike manner.

"Well take them off then." Amy suggested.

"Will you do it?" I frowned, pulling my feet up to the chair and rested my chin on my knees.

"You're like a child" Amy sighed, but Rory and the Doctor were giggling in the background. "Is that OK now?" She handed the plate back, one side of it was pepperoni slices and the other half was normal, bitten pizza.

"Thankyou" I grinned at her, grabbing the pizza in my hand and nibbling around the edges. The Doctors hand dived at my plate as he picked up one of the pepperoni slices and took a curious bite out of it.

"That's nice." He frowned at me, as if I was crazy. In response to this I pushed the plate towards him and shrugged.

"Well you're not normal then." I mumbled as he started to tuck in to the small pile of pepperoni.

"You two are such hard work." Amy sighed.

"Hey! you said I'm like the sister you never had." I tried to defend myself through a mouthful of pizza.

"But that was before I realised how weird you _actually_ are." She pointed out. Fair enough.

"Surely she's more like a sister to you then.." Rory pointed out, a joking smile on his lips.

"Yeh." Amy nodded, "That would make sense."

"What?" I frowned, not managing to follow their conversation.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters, Riley?" Rory asked, then very quickly realised the mistake he'd made.

"..no.." I looked down at the table, avoiding the Doctors gaze.

"I'm an only child too.." He mumbled, trying to recover from what he'd said.

"That reminds me.." The Doctor started through a mouth of pepperoni. "If you want to go home to your parents at anytime then just say.."

"...I uhh.. I will." I mumbled, choking back sad thoughts and memories. I'm assuming it was the same look as when I asked the Doctor if he was lonely. I knew he meant well though, Amy and Rory probably visit their family all the time, it's quite a human thing to do. It's at times like this that I know being human would be so much easier.


	8. I can't tell you

**The time has come, The Doctor finds out! thanks for waiting and I really hope you guys enjoy it :D**

**Again, thanks for the really great reviews. **

* * *

><p>"C'mon, let's get you to bed." Amy rose to her feet and walked around to my chair, where I was almost falling asleep.<p>

"OKKKKK" I stood up and indirectly yawned in her face. "Gotta be up early for Rio"

"Yes we do." She laughed, walking by my side out of the kitchen, turning the light off as she went. "And if you don't get enough sleep you'll be grumpy."

"I don't get grumpy!" I demanded as we walked a couple of feet behind Rory and the Doctor who, from the sound of it, were talking about sun screen.

"Just so you know.." Amy started, which made me slightly worried about what she was going to say. Good stories never start off like that, "Rory isn't very good at keeping secrets.."

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

"When you were in the shower, he almost let slip about you to the Doctor." She whispered to me. "And when he was talking about siblings in there, I had to kick him to get him to shut up.."

"Right.." I breathed. Unsure of what I could do.

"I mean.. I don't think he will tell the Doctor.. But I just thought you should know" She watched the ground as we walked, carefully turning corners on the short corrirors. "Because I think the Doctor would rather hear it from you.."

"Y'think?" I raised my eyebrows at her.

"You know I do." She replied, "He'd love to know. There is no way he'd be angry at you."

"Amy.. Before I told you I said that I couldn't tell him." I looked her dead in the eye, slowing down a little so I was further away from the Doctor.

"And I still don't get why." She mumbled back.

"Because.. what if he rejects me?" I almost stopped completely. "What if he just leaves and doesn't want to know me? That would kill me."

"He _won't_ do though, that's my point." She pulled me along with her as the Doctor and Rory turned a corner out of sight.

"How do you know?" I looked at her as we sped through the hallway, occasionally scuffing my foot on the carpet. "I can't take that chance." I added as we turned onto corridor where our rooms were.

"Atleast think about telling him." Amy whispered to me as we reached Rory and the Doctor. I nodded back at her even though there was nothing to think about.

"What are you two talking about?" Rory asked as we all stood in the hallway.

"Amy was calling me grumpy." I told on her.

"Rileys not grumpy" The Doctor jumped to my defense, laughing at how outrageuos he found Amy's accusations.

"Oh, I was jokkinggg." She shot back, narrowing her eyes at me. "You're actually annoyingly happy most of the time."

"Thanks." I frowned, unsure of whether that was good or bad. Rory wrapped his arm around Amys waist and pulled her closer to him, resting his head affectionately on hers.

"Right." Amy started to speak but was stifled by a long yawn, "I'm going to bed."

"Nightt guys" I called as Amy stepped forwards and pulled me into a hug.

"Tell him." She whispered into my ear, then looked at me with pleading eyes when we finally pulled away. "Goodnight Doctor!" She added and lunged at him for a hug.

"Night Amy" He laughed, hugging her back. "Night Rory." He added over her shoulder, in Rory's direction.

"Night" Rory nodded back, taking Amy's hand and pulling her gently towards their door. As Amy let herself be dragged away I caught her gaze and saw her tilt her head towards the Doctor as some sort of instruction. The couple crept into their room and closed the door behind them, leaving me and the Doctor stood together in the hallway.

"Good Night Doctor" I adjusted my footing so that I was facing him directly and smiled up at him.

"Night Riley" He replied. I raised myself to my tiptoes and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into a long hug. There was a moments hesitation before the Doctor returned the hug, wrapping his arms around my waist. Neither of us said anything whilst we stood there, the Doctor just rested the bridge of his nose on my shoulder and I rested my head on his. When I realised we'd been hugging for a lot longer than Amy's hugs had lasted, I pulled my hands back, sliding them down to my sides and cleared my throat gently. The Doctor moved his hands away from me and held them infront of his chest, awkwardly bumping them together.

"Night" I whispered.

"You said that." A small smile rose to his face and I couldn't fight one off mine. I nodded and felt the smile fade from my face. Taking a deep breath, I pushed myself to brush past him, and started walking towards my door.

"Night Riley!" He turned and called to me as my hand rested on the door handle.

"You said that." I mimicked him whilst walking into the room. Without looking back or waiting for a response, I closed the door. I stood still in the centre of the room as I heard the Doctors footsteps passing my room, growing quieter as time passed. I crept over to my bed, in the darkness of the room, slipped my shoes of and clambered underneath the cover.

* * *

><p>I couldn't sleep that night. My mind was racing. I stayed up until three, rolling around in my bed, thinking about what Amy had said. Would Rory really tell the Doctor? - mistake or not. The guilt of not telling the Doctor was killing me. Surely life would be easier if the Doctor knew? If he took it well, that is. There's always the chance that he's already worked it out and he's just waiting for me to tell him.. No. He would have said something or I would have been able to see it on his face, like I could with Rory before.<p>

For reasons I can't explain, I got out of bed and started rushing around the room. What am I looking for? I asked myself, having absolutely no idea. My knee bumped into something making me stumble backwards and fall onto my bed. My hand fumbled around in the dark and eventually found the switch on the bedside lamp. When the room lit up I realised that I'd walked into my bedside table and I'd given myself a painful red mark.

"Shittt," I mumbled under my breath, brushing my hand over the small bump. Gearing myself into action once more, I grabbed my brown brogues from the floor beside my bed and started pulling them on. Inside my head I could feel that this was the best solution, if I didn't leave now I'd have to tell him the truth. I pulled up my socks, which half covered the mark on my knee. Quickly creeping across the room, I crouched down, slowly pulled the bottom drawer open and set my eyes on my sonic screwdriver that lay in the centre. I grabbed the screwdriver, pushed it into my backpocket, closing the draw quietly and then headed for the door. I wasn't sure if anyone was around or if anyone was awake, so I peered my head around the door. The light from my lamp lit the hallway so I could look around. There was no light coming from anywhere else so I assumed it was safe. Leaving the door open, I stepped back to the bedside table, switched off the lamp and crept out into the hallway.

I knew there was no going back now. I'd left my room, I had the only thing I needed in my back pocket and I had absolutely no plan. Fantastic. I crept down the hallway, freezing every time I stepped on a creaky floor board. It felt like such a long walk to the console room, but I was even more relieved when I eventually reached it. I stopped when I passed the console. My chest felt empty, like I felt guilty for leaving.

"Riley?" Someone spoke suddenly, making me jump. I looked over my shoulder and found Amy stood frowning at me, "Where are you going?"

"Amy.." I whispered, lowering my head and running my hands through my hair whilst I searched for the words to say. When I lifted my head I stared straight at the doors, wondering whether making a run for it would be a wise idea.

"Are you leaving?" She sped over to my side, "You can't just.. leave!"

"I'm sorry." was all I could say.

"Why are you leaving? Because I told Rory?" She searched for reasons. But, honestly, I didn't even know.

"I was never meant to be here, Amy." I told her.

"You weren't meant to be here.. What do you mean, Riley?"

"Forget I said anything." I waved off my last comment, "I just _need_ to leave."

"Why is it so bad that you can't tell him?" Amy narrowed her eyes at me, trying desperately to understand the inside of my mind.

"I'm scared it'll hurt him." I shot back.

"And leaving _won't_ hurt him?"

"I don't know." I sighed, dropping my head again. "I have absolutely no Idea what I'm thinking of or what I'm gunna do.."

"Well then stay." Her face softened and her voice grew quieter.

"I don't know what to do.." I held a hand to my forehead and felt Amy wrap one arm around me to pull me into a hug.

"Amy? Riley?" Rory's voice came suddenly from the other side of the room. I quickly ran my hand through my hair, dragging it out of my face and took a deep breath. Looking over at the stairs that led off to the bedrooms, I saw Rory and the Doctor watching us. I caught the Doctors gaze and saw that his face was full of confusion. I had to turn away.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to Amy again then headed for the door. But she was too quick. Amy stepped back, blocking the door from me with her arm.

"...Please just let me out" I begged Amy, my eyes threatening tears and my voice hardly reaching a whisper.

"Just tell him." She said, looking me dead in the eye, before turning to the Doctor.

"Tell me What?" The Doctor voice was impatient, as he could tell we all knew something he didn't.

"I can't" I whispered back to her, although I was looking at the Doctor as I spoke. He frowned, looking from Me to Amy to Rory.

"Tell me.. what, Riley?" The Doctor walked down the stairs towards me and Amy, his head tilted in a curious manner, "What can't you tell me?"

"I'm.. I'm not.. " I struggled to get my words out then ended up biting my lip in frustration.

"Not what?" He pushed me for the truth. "Riley.. Are you leaving?" He added, then looked over my shoulder at Amy, who was still guarding the door. "Do you two know?" He pointed at Amy then to Rory. For a while neither of them said anything, Rory just avoided the Doctors gaze.

"Yeh." Amy spoke eventually, nodding at the Doctor.

"Well why can you tell them but not me?" He turned back to me, holding my shoulders still with his hands. "Please Riley.."

"Promise you won't be mad?" I whispered to him, lifting my head to look him in the eye.

"I'll try" He replied, with a hint of a smile on his lips. It's now or never.

"I'm a.. TimeLady.." I said, as quiet as my voice could you.

"What?" He frowned and dipped his head so he could hear me. Taking a deep breath, I repeated myself.

"I'm a TimeLady." My voice louder the second time, loud enough that Rory could hear it on the other side of the room. The Doctor straightened up, taking his hands from my shoulders and brushing the hair out of his face whilst taking a long, deep breath. The room was silent as we all waited for his reaction. "Doctor?" I whispered, fumbling nervously with my fingers. "I would have told you but I-" I tried to apologise.

"Were you going to leave?" He cut me off, his voice sounding slightly upset and hurt.

"I didn't know how to tell you.." I replied.

"So you just thought you'd leave?" He asked and I was about to reply but another thought popped into his head. "How.. How can you be a.. TimeLady?" He stumbled on his words, frowning at me in confusion, "How can you be? They all died.."

"I was away when the war started.." I tried to explain, but was overwhelmed "Y'know what.. I can't.. I can't do this.." I turned to leave but Amy was still stood by the door. "Please Amy..."

"Let her go Amy." The Doctor called to her, whilst giving me a fierce look, "She doesn't want to stay, She was going to leave.." I couldn't stay. He knew and now he hated me. This feeling, the feeling that my chest is going to shatter, was too much for me. I looked at Amy, then the Door.

"I'm sorry, Doctor.." I called over my shoulder in the hopes that he'd say something. But he didn't. The room remained equally silent as it was before. I saw Amy debating whether or not to let me leave.

"Please stay Riley" She whispered, lowering her arm from the door. I forced a smile to my face, squeezed her arm comfortingly, then slipped out of the door. We were still on the space station. It looked just like a city but from the quiet hum and warm atmosphere I could tell there was an engine somewhere underneath me. The TARDIS didn't leave as soon as I was out, like I thought it would have, so instead I walked away. I didn't know where I was going, I didn't really want to leave. Hanging out with Amy, Rory and The Doctor was so much fun.. but now he can't even look me in the eye.

Well done, Riley.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? <strong>

**There will be more of the Doctors reaction to the news in the next chapter. **

**Hope you liked it :D**


	9. The Last two TimeLords

**Sorry it took so long to update, I've been really busy. But here you go, hope it was worth the wait :)**

**How's everyone enjoying the new series of Doctor who by the way? I'm freakin' loving it!**

* * *

><p>I found myself trying to find the TARDIS again, not being able to stay away. I'd walked all over this space station, sat on a bench for two hours and generally tortured myself inside about the nights events. The large clock in the centre of the station, that seemed to be immitating big ben, read 3:14 which meant I'd only been gone for five hours. Once I reached the part of town where I'd found myself after leaving Amy, Rory and the Doctor in the console room, my heart leapt to find that the TARDIS hadn't left. That they hadn't left.<p>

I sped over to the door of the tall, blue police box and looked it up and down. Is this a good idea? What if he's still pissed? I asked myself. But I'd already made my mind up, I was going in. Taking one incredibly deep breath, I steadied myself, lifted my hand and knocked on the door. Instantly regretting it I dropped my head, gently slapping my forehead with my hand.

"Uhh yeh?" Someone mumbled, as the door creaked open. "Riley?" Rory's voice was unmistakable despite being full of shock as he realised it was me.

"Hi" I smiled awkwardly. God, this is hard. "Umm.. Can I.. How is.. Is he here?" I choked out, realising I could have used my five hours of moping around to plan an apology.

"Yeah..." He threw a cautious glance over his shoulder before returning to me, "Come in." Rory stepped back, holding the door open for me and smiled awkwardly as I passed him.

"Where's Amy?" I asked, looking around the console room and finding it empty.

"She's with the Doctor" He closed the door.

"Rory, I'm really sorry." I rushed the words out whilst fidgeting with my fingers.

"It's not me you should be talking to." He said bluntly, which made me straighten up. "I mean.. I was sad that you left but Amy.. she took it kinda hard. She thought you weren't coming back. And you can probably guess how the Doctor is.."

"I feel terrible.. is he pissed?" I asked, hopeful that he would say he was fine about the whole thing, but what are the chances of that happening?

"Kinda. He's acting like he's fine but we can tell he isn't.." Rory gave me another weak smile before walking past me, "C'mon, I'll take you to them." I sped after him, following him up a set of stairs and onto a familiar looking corridor. I was just about learning my way around the TARDIS, before I left..

"Do you think they'll wanna talk to me?" I watched the floor. All of these questions I'm asking, I don't even want to know some of the answers.

".. I think it'd be best if you talked to them alone..." He mumbled, looking straight ahead. The walk seemed as long as it did the night I left. I felt a wave of regret as I remembered that night. Why did I try and leave? "One sec." Rory held his hand up to stop me and peered around a door frame, I however hadn't even noticed that we'd reached the room. "Amy.. Can you come here for a second?"

"Sure" Amy's glum voice called back from inside the room. She mumbled something that I couldn't quite make out then appeared on the other side Rory a minute later, "Yeh?" She asked.

"Riley's here." He stepped out of the way so that Amy could see me and waited cautiously for a reaction.

"Hi" I smiled weakly as I had when Rory answered the door.

"Riley!" She called in a hushed tone. At the same time we threw our arms around each other and hugged as if we hadn't seen each other in years. I was just so glad to see her. "You're back! I knew you'd come back.."

"How could I stay away?" I grinned at her as we pulled away. "Honestly, Have I messed up?" My grin faded.

"..Sort of.. maybe.. just a little." She struggled to admit it, swaying her head as she stumbled over her choice of words. "He would have been less upset if you hadn't tried to leave.."

"I know!" I slapped my hands to my face, "I was so worried that he'd be upset that I upset him.." Amy and Rory didn't say anything, they knew aswel as I did that I shouldn't have done it. They were just too polite to say anything.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Riley" Rory offered some consilation.

"Yehh" Amy nodded, "I'm just happy you're back."

"I'm sorry" I frowned, tucking loose hair behind my ears, "Really.. REALLY sorry."

"I know. You'd have to be desperate to leave me." She laughed, lightening the mood. "But you need to talk to him.."

"I know" I sighed, "How is he?" I was still desperate for a positive answer, what a fool. Amy just looked back at me, not feeling the need to explain, knowing that I'd be able to guess. "I'd better do it then.." I breathed, telling myself more than them.

"Good luck." She smiled, stepping away so the door was within sight.

"Thanks." I nodded whilst taking a couple of steps. Gripping the handle, I reluctantly twisted it and gently pushed it open. The door didn't creak so as I crept into the room, I saw what I assume the Doctor had been sitting like since Amy left. He was sat on a bed, his feet planted firmly on the floor and his elbows resting on his knees, allowing his hands to clasp together. His head was dipped low and he was silently glaring at the floor. "You're not in Rio?" I spoke, tearing the Doctors attention away from his thoughts. He started at me, his eyes full of hurt.

"You came back?" He asked, lifting his head, his voice monotomous. I couldn't tell whether that was a spitefulquestion or genuine surprise.

"I'm sorry." I replied, not actually answering his question. I crept towards him in the silence that had fallen between us. Eventually I reached the bed and sat down beside him, whether he wanted me to or not.

"We're the last two TimeLords Riley!" He called, his face growing incredibly close to mine. "The last ones going.."

"I know" I bowed my head in guilt, "I should have told you.. I'm so sorry."

"There are so many questions, Riley" The Doctor breathed thinking them over in his head, "How.. How many times have you.. regenerated?"

"Three times." I told him. From the corner of his eye I could see him whip his head around to look at me.

"How old are you?" He frowned.

"Uhh.. 635" I struggled to remember. "You?"

"907" He mumbled in response.

"Oh, so I'm relatively young then?" I laughed. He didn't. "What body is this then?" I asked, picking at a strand of his hair.

"Eleventh" He said sternly, flattening down his hair.

"And was the bow-tie personal choice?" I cocked an eyebrow at him with a little smile.

"Yes.." He re-adjusted the tie around his neck. "And the Lace?" The Doctor nodded his head towards my light brown lace shirt that I wore over a white vest.

"I haven't the faintest Idea" I shrugged, suddenly being overcome with a huge sadness, "You're not going to make me leave are you, Doctor?" I frowned at the floor.

"I thought you wanted to leave." He shot back, cocking an eyebrow, "Isn't that what you did before?"

"I did.. but I didn't want to" I tried to justify what I'd done, "I just.. I messed up, Doctor. And I'm sorry." The Doctor took a deep breath and pushed himself up from the bed, taking a few steps away from my before speaking.

"I'm sure you can remember where your room is" Was all He said, and with that he left the room. At this moment in time, I can't see us ever being the same.

* * *

><p>I spent a couple of hours hidden away in my room, avoiding a mixture of guilt, shame and awkwardness. Eventually I emmerged and found them all lingering in the console room in silence. The Doctor was pretending to play with buttons and Rory and Amy had seperated themselves in the odd ejectors seat that were dotted around the console.<p>

"Hi" I called, in the hopes I'd lift the mood and break the silence. Rory and Amy lifted their heads and smiled at me, but that Doctor didn't even flinch.

"You ok?" Amy cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeh." I sighed, falling into the chair nearest to her but furthest away from the Doctor. "I'm just tired, but I can't sleep..."

"Yeh, I didn't get much sleep last night." She gave a weak smile.

"Sorry" I mouthed the word at her, then lowered my gaze to the floor. "So how about Rio then?" I raised my voice and my tone to a slightly cheerier one, addressing everyone in the TARDIS.

"That's a marvelous idea!" Amy beamed at me, then looked around to Rory and the Doctor in hopes of approval. "I mean.. I think we could all do with a bit of a break."

"Plus we were meant to be going but I kinda messed up and now I feel bad that Amy still hasn't been.." I rambled on.

"If you're up for it." Rory shrugged noncholantly at Amy, then turned to the Doctor for a final opinion. The Doctor had stopped fumbling with buttons and was no longer rushing in rings around the console. He leaned forwards on the frame, his shoulders hunched in jagged angles as he thought.

"I'm not sure Amy.." He straightened up and span to face her, running one hand through his hair and resting the other on his waist. "What with everything thats-" He started to say, but caught sight of me through the corner of his eye and cleared his throat awkwardly. "Ok.. Fine! Go.. get ready, we'll leave soon.." He waved his hands, desperately trying to take his foot out of his mouth.

"THANKYOU DOCTOR!" Amy squeeled and jumped from her seat. "We are REALLY going this time, aren't we?" She cocked an eyebrow, remembering the past couple of times she'd been promised Rio and received something else.

"Yes. Just as soon as you're ready." He chuckled at her question. "Now go do.. whatever you need to do." He gave her a gentle shove towards the stairway. With a happy giggle Amy grabbed my hand and pulled me along to her room where she still had the swimming costumes we'd picked out the other day. It made me feel quite uncomfortable to see them. My swimming costume was the last thing I saw in my room on the night that I left. Thinking about it, my bed was made when I went into my room before and Amy must've been in there to take the swimsuit.

All Amy told me to do was change into the swimming costume and then put my clothes back on over it, which seemed to be counter-productive to me. However I did as I was told, assuming that after I'd made her so upset I was in no position to argue. Once I'd changed into my very uncomfortable outfit, I crept across the hallway to Amy's room.

"Amy?" I knocked gingerly on the door, "Y'ready?"

"Yep." Her door flung open and she smiled brightly at me. "I'm so excited!" She jumped up and down.

"I know.. I don't think I've ever been to Rio." I narrowed my eyes trying to think about my past trips.

"Well, we can have our first time together." She linked arms with me and started walking down the hallway with a spring in her step. When we reached the console room I could hear Rory and the Doctor talking to someone but I couldn't see them as the console was in the way.

"Doctor?" Amy spoke as we descended the stairs. The Doctor's head whipped around, then back to the visitor.

"You remember Amy, Don't you?" He asked, pointing at her.

"I believe I do." A familiar womans voice spoke. A tall blonde, curly haired woman stepped from behind the Console, grinning at Amy. But as the womans eyes drifted over Amy's shoulder to where I stood her smile faded. My hand shot to my back pocket, as did hers and we both whipped them back up with some form of defense. Admittedly hers was probably better, a sonic screwdriver is nothing compared to the two hand guns she was pointing at me.

"River." I nodded at her, slowly lowering my sonic screwdriver.

"Professor." She replied, only placing one gun back in it's hanger, leaving the other one hanging in her hand by her side.


	10. What are you doing here?

"River! It's just Riley.. She's fine." Amy called out, trying to calm the pair of us down. "We can trust her." She added, which was something the River song found laughable.

"How do you know Amy?" River cocked an eyebrow, "I bet she hasn't told you half of the stuff I know about her."

"Hang on a minute.. you shot me!" I frowned. "Don't go acting all innocent."

"I wasn't shooting you, You just got in the way." She demanded, forcing her other gun back into it's holder, then placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Let me get it right." I started sarcastically, "You tried to shoot someone but I jumped in the way to save him and I'm the monester?"

"I apologised for that." River's finger pointed furiously at me as she spoke. "Plus I don't know what you're complaining about, you shot me back."

"I wouldn't say that makes us equal though."

"Wait.. if you've just regenerated how can she recognise you?" Amy asked, her voice full of confusion. She looked from me to River for an answer and so did Rory and the Doctor.

"We've ran into each other a couple of times before the whole shooting thing.. never in the right order. This is what she looked like the first time I met her" River cut in and explained before I'd even had chance to open my mouth. "Plus her reputation never fails to proceed her." She shot me a knowing glance, half of the things she knows about me I don't.

"So what are you _actually_ doing here if you haven't just come to tell me how I mess up in the future? Cause you know you're not supposed to do that." I scolded her, recalling a time when she let slip about my shooting her before it had happened within my time line.

"What do you mean what am I doing here?" She frowned. "The Doctor called me here."

"Did I?" The Doctor looked at River in shock. River's head whipped around to his and she looked at him in silence for a moment.

"You didn't send me a message?" She spoke eventually.

"No.. Not that I know of.." He shook his head cautiously. The Doctor lifted himself from part of the console that he was resting on and pushed his hands into his pockets, "What did this message say?" River pulled a small metal tablet from her pocket and pressed several buttons until a blue light shone into the air above it, forming a hologram. The Doctor frowned as he saw himself projected into the air. River pressed another button and the image began to move. '_River, we need your help. We're on a space station in near Jupiter. Come quickly.'_ the Doctor voice played, the sound crackling. And that was it, the image disappeared and the light shot back into the box.

"I.. Didn't send that." He whispered, staring her in the eyes with a look of concentration on his face.

"Well if you didn't who did?" River questioned, sliding the box back into her coat pocket.

"Maybe it was you from the future?" Amy suggested. Despite our differences River and I both had a keen interest for a mystery.

"The Doctor knows better than to interfere in his own timeline.." River replied. The five of us were stood in a loose circle, looking at each other whilst thinking.

"Although there are exceptions." I pointed out, much to Rivers distaste. "There are certain circumstances where it would be the best thing.."

"But we're not in any danger.." Rory spoke, making us all think. He was right, there was no instant threat around us, nothing that stood out as dangerous. Which made the whole thing more odd.

"No, you're right. We're not." The Doctor replied, his voice picking up to a slightly cheerier tone.

"Where are we going?" River asked quickly.

"Rio, where else." He was rushing around, hitting buttons, tapping the screen and flipping switches. "I promised Pond a holiday and she'll get one." He grinned at her. I heard Amy squeal in joy but the Doctors sudden change in interest was baffling to me.

"THANKYOUUU." Amy rushed over and hugged the Doctor around the waist, frightening him from the suddeness.

"It's fine." He replied once she'd let go. His hand rested on the large handle and there was a mischevious smile on his face. He threw the handle down and the TARDIS was sent rocking from side to side. River instantly ran around the console and fumbled with one of the mechanisms. The TARDIS stopped rocking, the loud noise it usually made when it disintergrated stopped and was replaced by a gentle hum. "What did you do?" The Doctor frowned.

"I just took the breaks off, Hunny." She smiled at him sweetly. Hunny? Are these two an item or something? The Doctor looked annoyed that River had interfered with his driving but instead of arguing with her, he walked down the ramp towards the door. The TARDIS was completely still and the humming had dissappeared leaving only the faint noises of the engine. "Are you ready for Rio, Miss Amelia Pond?" The Doctor stood with his back to the door, grinning up at Amy.

"The question is.. Is Rio ready for Me?" Amy winked, rushing past him to the door. A beam of light slipped through the opening, brightening up the door way. Amy smiled to herself, pulling her jacket off once she realised it was much too warm for one. "You have NO IDEA how long I've been waiting for this." She announced and stepped out into the big bold world.

"Hang on a sec." Rory called after her as we both sped down towards the door. I noticed that River and the Doctor weren't following us, so I lingered in the doorway for a moment.

"Go with Rory and Amy. Keep an eye on them." The Doctor ordered, "We'll catch up with you.."

"OK.. cya soon." I replied, catching a frosty glance from River before I bounced out of the door and in the direction that Amy and Rory had gone off in. Now I could see why Amy wanted to come here so badly. It was warm, even in the shade, and the blue skies made everything look brighter. After a minute of walking quickly I found the pair.

"Guys, wait up." I yelled whilst sprinting up to them.

"Where's the Doctor and River?" Amy frowned, looking over my shoulder for the pair.

"They said they'd catch up." I shrugged. It was curious. The Doctor suddenly decided to actually go to Rio then he and River hide away in the TARDIS after finding that River recieved a message from the Doctor, that he doesn't remember sending. I was blindly following Rory and Amy, hoping they wouldn't just disappear from sight, as I was deep in thought about the message.

"Riley?" Amy stopped me. I looked up and found her and Rory both looking at me with concern. "I said we're here but you're just sort of.. zoned out."

"Sorry." I widened my eyes to snap myself back to reality. "Where are we?" I looked around frowning.

"The beach." Rory replied. I glanced over to my left and found a mass of sea and water.

"Oh right." I nodded, "Great." Amy and I fit perfectly into our surroundings in our skirts and shorts, but Rory in his jeans and jacket looked completely out of place.

"Do you want an ice cream?" Rory laughed, noticing a small ice cream stand at the side of the beach.

"I'd love one." Amy grinned, pulling him towards the stand. "Y'see, the thing about travelling with the Doctor is there's never time to stop and get ice cream." She spoke wisely as we crossed the road.

"Actually.." Rory frowned, dipping his hand into his back pocket and retrieving his black leather wallet. "I only have pounds.." He told us, flicking a couple of ten pound notes her had. The pair paused, sighing inwardly as they realised being in Rio wasn't as great as they thought.

"Wait here." I told them and whipped my head around, scoping out my surroundings.

"Where are you going?" Amy called to me as I crossed the road.

"Just.. Stay there.." I waved over to them, then disappeared around a corner.

* * *

><p>When I returned, my back pocket bustling with money Reais's (The Brazillian unit of currency) I bought three ice creams and distributed them amongst Rory, Amy and Myself. Rory had somehow been roped into helping a little boy build a sand castle and Amy was lying down on the sand.<p>

"Where'd you get the money for these?" She cocked an eyebrow at me, licking the ice cream regardless of how I got it. With a mouthful of ice cream, I pulled my sonic screwdriver from my back pocket and waved it at her. "Did you steal it?" Her face dropped.

"No, no no.." I rushed, swallowing down the ice cream causing tremendous brain freeze. "It's just like having a credit card.. But I don't put any money into an account." Now that I think about it, it kind of is stealing but in a nice way. "Well..." I frowned to myself.

"Thankyou" She laughed, gesturing the ice cream at me and brushing off my criminal act. It took me five minutes to finish my Ice cream which I rushed out of fear of it melting. Once I'd eaten it, I rose to my feet, pulled my shorts and shirt off and threw them into a pile along with my shoes. I felt the heat hit my skin instantly as I lay down on the warm sand beside Amy.

"Riley?" Amy started after a long silence. "How exactly do you know River?"

"Umm.. We met about two years ago in my time line.." I started, brushing the hair out of my face, "We were both professors on a dig that went wrong.. there were living skeletons.. it was all a bit weird" I was struggling to remember. Times when River and I weren't at each others throats were sparse, but there ARE a couple. "We helped each other out a couple of times and she told me what she knew about that Doctor. I read most of her Diary. Except the parts where I was present obviously."

"So why'd you fall out?" She frowned, "Cause it sounds like you were friends."

"Y'know how I told you that I died because someone tried to shoot my friend Lucas, but I pushed him out of the way?" I asked and she nodded. Which was a good sign, I hadn't lost her yet. "Well it was her who tried to shoot him."

"River?" Her face fell in disbelief, "I know she can be a bit crazy with a gun sometimes but that's only on the bad guys.."

"Well that's just it." I sighed, sitting up to look down at Amy as she listened to me intently. "He was ..possessed in a way.. being made to do things he didn't want to do. Some sort of bug in his brain. River and I were in a disagreement about what to do.. I thought that there was a way we could get it out of him but she thought it would be more affective to get rid of the host aswel.. But I stood in the way, shot her back and saved Lucas before I regenerated.. So we parted ways, I took Lucas home.. visited a few people then woke up in the TARDIS." Amy didn't speak, but lifted her sunglasses off her head and settled her eyes on me. "She'd bumped into me a couple of times when I was younger and I didn't know about any of that.."

"Is that what you were talking about when I met you?" Amy sat up, propping herself up on her elbows. "Saying that you'd just saved twelve thousand people?"

"Yeh." I laughed, scratching the back of my neck noncholantly, "I did."

"Can I just ask though.." She started, "Professor?"

"That's what I had people call me, it makes me seem more intelligent." I shrugged. "Riley was just a name I picked at random.. I think it was on the shirt that I was wearing when I met you." I laughed, remembering the time I was running around the TARDIS followed by Amy.

"So which do you prefer? Riley or Professor?" She asked.

".. Riley." I nodded. "Definately. It's more.. human."

"OK." Amy nodded, laying back down on the sand. I sat beside her, staring out across the beach, thinking quietly to myself. "Where's The Doctor? And River?" She eventually mumbled, draping her hand casually over her face so that she blocked the sunlight from her eyes.

"I don't know." I breathed and threw a casual glance over my shoulder in the direction we'd come from. "But I don't think he trusts me.." I confided in Amy.

"Why not?" She frowned.

"Because I tried to leave without telling him the truth." I sighed, remembering everything. "Because River told him that I shot her.. By the way, Are they a couple or something?" I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"No.. I don't think so. He's never said anything." She shrugged. "He does trust you though.. It just takes time."

"Yehh, I guess so." I mumbled.

"AMY! RILEY!" Rory called from a few feet down the beach, "Come look!" He added. Amy and I exchanged curious glances and clambered to our feet. We walked towards him and the little blond boy he'd been helping and found them both stood in the trench they'd dug out.

"Wow Rory." I grinned, "This is pretty.. How long did this take you?" I tried to hide my laughter, but Amy didn't seem to have the same issue. She burst out laughing at the pride on Rory's face.

"What?" Rory's smile disappeared leaving a look of confusion.

"Nothing.. It's just you look like such a kid." She giggled.

"It's really great." I told the little boy, "Good job." I added, holding my hand up for a high-five. The kid instantly recipricated the gesture. No matter what I looked like, or where I was children loved me.

"I bet he was no help." Amy mumbled to the boy once she'd finally stopped giggling.

"NAH." The boy shook his head in response with a mischevious grin.

"That's the last time I help you make a bouncy castle!" Rory called, climbing out of the moat. The little boy laughed and sped off towards his parents, ready to show them the sand castle he'd spend half an hour building with a strange man.

"RACE YOU TO THE SEA!" Amy yelled in a childlike manner, before launching herself along the sand in the direction of the crystal blue water. I smiled as Rory chased after her and they affectionately splashed water at each other. But I knew there was something going on.. so did River and the Doctor. I just had no idea what.


	11. The Man in Black

**I can't believe I've left it so long to update! I feel terrible D: **

**I know there's no excuse but I've been doing all of my final exams in school, which will soon be over. AGAIN, MY APOLOGIES.**

**This chapter would be longer but I've decided to split it into two parts so that I can put some up now and get the other half finished this week while I'm off school.**

**enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>I'd sat watching them for atleast an hour, without daring to go in myself. The Little boy who had built a sandcastle with Rory occasionally passed, sticking his tongue out at me in a mischevious manner. For the last half an hour I couldn't help but let my mind slip back to the mystery at hand. I closed my eyes, recalling all that River had said, which wasn't that much. At one point I even took to drawing out link in the sand as I was never one for imagining.<p>

"I'll go and get some towels." I told Amy and Rory once they'd re-emmerged from the sea, kicking my idea's up with my feet. Pulling my shorts back on, I left my shirt with them and also gave them some money incase they needed it. To be honest I felt like a mother at that point, handing money to her well behaving children.

"If you see that Doctor tell him to put some shorts on and get his butt down here!" Amy called as I headed back to the TARDIS. Over my shoulder a threw her a thumbs up and then disappeared down the road.

* * *

><p>"Doctor?" I knocked on the door of the TARDID, not wanting to intrude on them in any way, shape or form. "Is it OK if I come in?" I asked, but received no response. With a simple click of my fingers the door opened, I couldn't helo but smile to myself knowing that still worked. The TARDIS was empty and dark. Void of any life forms other than me and the the TARDIS itself, which was unusually quiet. There was no hum from the engine, no noises from cooling metal, a sound which I found comforting, nothing.<p>

"Doctor?" I called out once more, a slight edge in my voice. "River?" I found myself calling her name without realising it.

Then, after realising my attempts were futile and that I wasn't going to get a reply, I did something I hadn't in years. I turned to the TARDIS console, rested my hand gently on it's metal frame and whispered to it. "Do you know where they are?" I asked it, in slight desperation. My eyes closed as I hoped for a response, but didn't get one. TARDIS's have opinions; they can either respond to you in anyway they choose or if they don't like you.. they can ignore you. So I'm guessing she doesn't like me. "Right well.. Thanks anyway old girl." I patted the console and span on my heels, checking all around me. There was no sign of them or a struggle, nothing was out of the ordinary and the TARDIS is still here. Aslong as the TARDIS is here it's fine, I thought to myself before cautiously making my way to one of the many bathrooms. I found some towels, taking four incase River and the Doctor had joined them but taken a different route. I didn't need a towel as I wasn't planning on going in the water. When I passed back through the console room I could feel something. A little nagging sensation, telling me that something was wrong. But my insticts are something I've learned not to trust, considering the trouble they've gotten me into over the past.

I stepped out of the TARDIS, clutching onto the towels as I faced the door, making sure it was completely shut. We wouldn't want it falling inot the wrong hands. I turned around and was unexpectedly greeted back a tall dark haired man in a suit and sunglasses.

"Hello" I spoke, breaking the silence between me and the man.

"Hello." The mysterious man smiled sinisterly at me. I tried to step back from him but another suited man had appeared behind me, waiting to take my hands and pin them behind my back. I was about to ask them what the hell they were doing and kick and scream my way out of the situation as I had found myself doing many times in the past, but the man who stood confidently infront of me, slipped his hand into a pocket on the inside of his jacket and retrieved a folded piece of cloth. At first the cloth was seemingly harmless, but as it grew closer to my face I could smell chloroform and their intent became considerably clearer to me. Within a second it was covering my mouth and nose, making it all I could breath in. My vision soon blurred and my head throbbed, but no matter how hard I tried to keep myself conscious my eyelids crashed heavily together and my body became limp.

* * *

><p>When I came round, a bright light was shining through my partially opened eyelids, burning my retinas. Instictively I tried to cover my eyes and protect them from the intense light but they were held down. I tried my feet, which although they could move freely, along with the rest of my legs, were of no use as ther was no ground below for me to stand on. After a few minutes my eyes adjusted to the light and I could make out a few shapes; the sterile white walls of the room and the silver metal trays that were set out beside me. There was a beeping sound coming from somewhere around me and I could hear feet scuffling around the room. Hushed voices discussed something in the distance but I couldn't make out their sentences, as my ears were ringing loudly.<p>

"Hello?" I called, squinting at the figures that grew closer to me.

"She's awake" A voice announced sharply. The sounds of footsteps quickened and a familiar mysterious man in sunglasses and a black suit stepped to the side fo the table I was lying down on. "Restrain her legs." He ordered and as soon as he did, two pairs of strong hands grabbed onto my legs, pinning them to the table whilst another man frantically tied the leather straps over me, much like the ones binding my wrists down.

"Woah, Woah! I haven't done anything!" I began to protest, "And I'm not going to, you can trust me... Just let me go."

"Now after all of this trouble we've gone through to find you, you think we'd just let you go?" The man who ordered me to be restrained spoke, slipping his sunglasses of his face with one swift motion.

"Do I know you?" I strained my neck, trying to get a cleared view of his face. The Man was tall and well-built with tanned skin. His hair was neat and trimmed to perfection which contrasted against his stubbly chin. I didn't knwo him.. Or I don't know him yet. Around him were three men dressed in army uniforms, bearing large, powerful looking guns.

"No.. But we know you." He spoke, not at all cryptically.

"I won't hurt you if you just let me go." I promised, raising my voice at the end desperately.

"The work that we're doing is for the good of the nation." One of the younger soldiers told me succinctly, raising his gun to eye level. As if it were something he'd been told to say rather than what he believed.

"Trust me, when my friends find out what you're doing you'll be in big trouble!" I warned them, blissfully unaware of their advantage.

"Your friend?" The suited man cocked an eyebrow at me and flashed me a smug grin. "Oh, you must mean the Doctor? Yes I know him... Infact I think he's around here somewhere.."

"What?" My mouth fell slightly. I scanned the room once more although I knew my efforts were futile, if they know me well enough they wouldn't put us together. "You've got the Doctor? Where is he?" I was struggling to comprehend how one of the best timelords had been captured by what appeared to be the Army.

"We do indeed." He replied noncholantly, before turning to walk away from me, "Maybe you can see him before the autopsy.."

"Autopsy?" I repeated. The man didn't reply, just walked away, leaving his footsteps echoing through the room. Two of the three soldiers followed closely behind him, but one stayed back, leaning on the wall by the door. The room was almost silent now, only the beeping of some type of machine remained. A tall, brunette woman wearing a long white lab coat appeared at the side of my holding a clip board in her hand.

"You can leave now Joseph." She told him, her eyes fixed on the papers.

"I could stay.. keep an eye on.. things." The boy, apparently named Joseph spoke, giving me a funny look as he said 'things'.

"No, it's fine..." She sighed, crossing something out on the papers with her pen, "Sergeant Stone will require your help with the.. other man." She clicked her pen, retracting the end and gave Joseph a weak smile.

"OK.." He replied reluctantly, lifting his gun from the floor. "Radio in if you need anything." and with the Joseph disappeared through the door, leaving me and the woman in silence. One that I was quick to break.

"Hello." I smiled up at the woman, much to her shock. She didn't reply, so I tried it from a new angle, "What's that beeping noise?" I frowned.

"I'm not supposed to speak to you.." The womans voice was forced as she placed the clipboard down on the metal tray.

"Bosses orders, eh?" I replied. "That Man.. the one in the suit.. He's incharge, right?" I frowned at her.

"Sergeant Stone?" She raised an eyebrow at me, "..Yes." Her voice fell and she disappeared behind me.

"So this is Army work? Why do they need me?" I thought aloud.

"I can't tell you. It's top secret." She mumbled in response, the sound of beeping behind me drumming away in four steady beats.

"Course you can't.. Don't want to jeoprodise everything you've worked for." I agreed, trying not to aggrivate her. "So are you the lucky one who get's to perform the autopsy?" I was trying desperately to remain calm, but this whole situation was confusing and with they way that things were between Me and the Doctor I had a fear in the back of my mind that I would be here for a while.

"I was thinking of putting my name down for it.." She mumbled in response.

"There's a list?" I raised an eyebrow at her, shock evident in my voice, "Well, aren't I popular?" I guess my light hearted comments made her more at ease and the conversation began to flow.

"But I'm not so sure anymore.." She sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Oh no, why pass up the opportunity of a life time?" I rolled my eyes, humans and their need to test anything out of the ordinary.

"You're not human are you.." She reappeared on the otherside of me, her hands dug awkwardly into her pockets. Her eyes glared over every inch of my body before returning to my eyes. "They didn't tell us what you were but I can tell.."

"No.. I'm not." I told her, lying motionless on the table, "But that doesn't mean I'm dangerous." My voice was almost pleading.

"You have two hearts." She told me, as if I didn't know.

"Yep." I nodded, "It's.. sort of a way of cheating death."

"What are you then?" Through the cracks in her calm appearance I could see worry in her eyes, something which I had to change.

"I'm a Timelady." I spoke simply, "From the planet gallifrey, I travel through time and space.. I used to have a timeship.. but I lost it." I sighed at the thought of my long lost spaceship.

"TimeLady?" She repeated.

"Yes, and I'm one of the last of my kind.. and the other is sitting in this building somewhere and he's also about to be killed and that will be our whole race extinct." I closed my eyes, pushing away the thought of timelord extinction, "So _please _help me." I begged.

* * *

><p><strong>I should tell you the next chapter and maybe some more afterwards are going to swap between Amy, Riley and the Doctor's point of view since they've all been split up.<strong>

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. Again, sorry for taking my time.**


	12. Rio never lasts

_**Has it really been so long since I updated? I feel terrible.**_

_**Just a quick one to make up for it :) **_

_**The title of this was taken from a comment someone made on the last chapter. I found it suiting :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amy's P.O.V<strong>_

"What's taking Riley so long?" I sighed, kicking up the sand with my foot as I paced before Rory, holding my arms across my chest to keep my wet body warm.

"I don't know." Rory shrugged in response, "Maybe her and River got into an argument?"

"Not helpful." I scolded him.

"River and the Doctor are probably comparing diaries to see where they are and Riley will be on her way back." He assured me, "Don't worry."

"What if they are arguing, Rory?" I frowned, falling down on the sand beside him. "I mean.. Riley and River clearly don't get on.."

"It'll be fine, Amy." Rory smiled up as he lay on his back, "The Doctor will keep them from each others throats."

"Yeh.." I sighed, wondering whether he was right. "You don't think she's tried to run away again, do you?" The thought had been running through my mind since the moment she left.

"What? That's crazy. She just came back to the TARDIS." Rory reminded me.

"I know that.." I shot back, tucking strands of hair behind my ears, "But now that River's here.. I think she feels out of place because everyones so friendly with each other.. and she doesn't know whether people trust her."

"Do you trust her?" Rory cocked an eyebrow, tilting his head towards me.

"Yes. Ofcourse I do." I told him.

"Well then she won't have ran away." He replied, in quite a wise manner. "Aslong as she know's you're stil-"

"Amy! Rory!" River shouted, frantically running across the beach to the spot where we were sat, "We need to go. Now. Get your things."

"We can't go.. we have to wait for Riley.." I explained as she pulled me up from the ground. River face was oozing with panic as she whipped her head around in search of the female TimeLord.

"Amy, Someone's taken the Doctor." River's voice fell deadly serious and she looked me in the eye, "Riley will understand." Turning to Rory for help with River, he appeared to be no use.

"The Doctor?" Rory shot up to his feet, frowning in confusion, "Who's taken him?"

"I don't know. A man in a suit.." She rushed her words, "But if we can get into the TARDIS I'll be able to find him."

"How are we going to do that?" I asked, causing River to begin rummaging around in her jacket pockets. She retrieved a small key

"I've got the key." She held it in the palm of her hand. Rory and I just stared at it, trying to make a decision, The Doctor or Riley?

"I suppose if we get the Doctor back then we could find Riley afterwards.. with the TARDIS." I announced, feeling slightly guilty for choosing one over the other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Doctor's P.O.V<strong>_

"Bluergh, chloroform." I mumbled, coming round to a conscious state. I stuck my tongue out, hoping the taste would somehow disappear but it didn't.

"Hello Doctor." A tall man in a black suit stepped out infront of me. I was strapped to a flat table, which had been tilted, giving me a view of the room.

"Have we met?" I frowned at him. The man's appearance or voice rang no bells in my head

"No. But your reputation proceeds you."

"Well.. I try." I shrugged noncholantly, a smug grin growing on my lips before I realised this wasn't the time nor was it the place for feeling proud. "But, whatever it is that you need me for I could probably do it better if you let me out off these straps.." I feebly tugged my arm up, testing the strength of the straps. Apparently they were pretty strong.

"I don't think so Doctor." The man chuckled to himself, casually sliding the sunglasses from his face. He was acting incredibly mysterious and it was begining to annoy me. "If you're free Doctor, you'll only get in the way."

"In the way?" I repeated incredulously, "In the way of what?"

"The autopsy." The man replied bluntly.

"What is it with you humans and Autopsys?" I scrunched up my eyes in disbelief.

"It's for the good of all of mankind, Doctor... Surely you can understand the importance of protecting your own race" He was trying to reason with me, an attempt to justify his planned murder, but it wasn't working, "Anyway, you should be thanking us.. for letting your friend go."

"Riley?" The word slipped out of my mouth and I instantly realised she wasn't the one he was talking about.

"No, Doctor." He shook his head, "You were with River song when we found you"

"Kidnapped." I corrected him, a subtle sneer in my voice. "When you kidnapped me."

"Look at it how you want Doctor. River song was let go, This 'Riley' you mentioned.." He started, using air quotations around her name, "More commonly known as Professor, is next door."

"Let her go." I demanded, staring him down.

"You know I won't do that." The Man was smiling at me, "What we're doing will save Lives."

"What ARE you doing? Why do you need us?"

"Haven't you worked it out already?" The man laughed at my naivity. I was begining to grow impatient with the way he was acting.

"It has to be something that we have... Something we have but you don't.." I started rambling, the words linking together in my mind to lead me on a path to the answer, "Something inside us that makes us unique..." As I spoke my eyes drifted down to my chest, where several wires and patches had been stuck to two concerntrated areas on either side. "Our hearts." The words fell out of my mouth.

"My, My Doctor. You are smart." The Man almost seemed impressed for a moment, but his heartless side soon made itself apparent, "Now that you're going to die It's almost a waste of intelligence."

"You want the genetic information from our hearts because-" It took me a moment to realise why; the human race's biggest dream was to live forever, pro-long life and we have the biological process that could help them, "Why? Because we can regenerate... But the human race doesn't need to regenerate. God, you Humans. You're always trying to live longer, aren't you?"

"Your hearts will save millions of lives. Remember that." He started to walk away, giving up on the conversation. Coward.

"What use are four dead hearts?" I shouted after him, but it was no use. He swiped his pass key in the door and exited swiftly, leaving just me and my words echoing through the room. Damn.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amy's P.O.V<strong>_

"Do you even know where he is?" Rory asked out of breath, as we all ran back to the TARDIS.

"No... But I should be able to find him.." Although River's voice was unsure I believed her. She wouldn't give up on the Doctor.

"What actually happened? What did these people look like?" I asked, running beside River. Now that I was rushing around frantically, I'd completely forgotten about being wet and all I could think about was the Doctor.

"We just stepped out of the TARDIS and these men in suits grabbed onto us." She recalled the events, "One of them was holding my arms behind my back and there were two holding the Doctor still. Then they drugged him with chlorophorm and carried him away."

"So why did they let you go?" Rory frowned.

"They said I was surplus to requirement." River paraphrased as we turned around a familiar corner onto the street where the TARDIS was parked. Rory and River continued at their fast pace as they pelted towards the large blue box, but several discarded items outside the door slowed me down. There was a pile of white towels scattered on the dusty ground.

"Rory.." I breathed when I reached them. My voice only just reached a whisper as I crept down to pick them up.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He turned to me as River struggled with the key.

"Riley came back for towels.." I reminded him, "Do you think they have Riley too?" I heard River get the door open and saw as she ran up the ramp to the console.

"C'mon." He took my hand and helped me up, before leading me into the console room. I carried the towels inside and hung them over the railing.

"What's wrong?" River barely took her eyes from the computer screen.

"We think they have Riley too." Rory sighed. River lifted her head and turned to look at us both, her hands hovering over the big handle.

"Amy, We'll get her back." She reassured me, "We'll get them both back." Rivers hand tightened around the handle and she flipped it down, sending the TARDIS into full motion. Rory's arm snaked around my waist to keep me up and I clung to his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Thankyou! Hope you enjoyed it :)<strong>

**Another one up soon - Within a week. I promise.**


End file.
